Cold magic
by ShotMeOuttaTheSky
Summary: Bella is a witch. she is part of the golden quartet. then after a few years at hogwarts she is sent to forks on a mission... then edward leaves her. she comes back to hogwarts and the cullens arrive to protect the golden quartet. bella's in for a shock!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I have recently been watching the harry potter films and  
while watching them I was reading the twilight saga in-between  
films. Doing this gave me an idea. I hope you like it. Please  
review for me. **_

_**Basically Bella is Bellatrix black. Her Father is Sirius Black  
(well that's what Bella thinks. Her mum is Bellatrix but she  
was put in Azkaban.) . Her brother is Jacob black he is in  
Fred and George Weasley's year. Bella is in the same year  
as Harry, Ron and Hermione. **_

_**Sirius was never put in Azkaban. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry potter. Upsetting I know._

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Bella downstairs now!" My Father called.

I sighed rolling over in bed looking at my clock. It was only 6.30!

"But Dad!" I called downstairs.

"Bellatrix Black get your butt downstairs this instance!" My brother  
Jacob yelled up "you have to get ready for your first day at Hogwarts"

_HOGWARTS! _I thought to myself! Of course It was the day that I had been  
waiting for my whole life!

"Coming" I said jumping out of bed. I walked over to my mirror and smiled  
at my reflection.

"How should we look today Bella?" I asked myself giggling. Im a  
Metamorphmagus you see so I can change my appearance when and as I wish.

I looked in the mirror again and my hair was suddenly curly and black.  
Going all the way down my back I kept my usual black eyes.

I giggled and ran down the stairs.

I ran into the kitchen and sat at the table where my father and brother  
were making breakfast.

"So is Hogwarts scary on your first day?" I asked Jacob as he set a plate  
stacked high with pancakes in front of me.

"Bella Believe me. Its fine" He said sitting down with his own plate "And if  
anyone picks on you they will have me to answer to!"

I giggled looking up at my brother. He was the best brother anyone  
could hope for.

"Will you be angry with me if I don't get into Gryffindor?" I asked quietly.

"Bella" Jacob said "Of course I won't. It's not your fault if the sorting  
hat doesn't put you in Gryffindor."

"Even if Im put in Slytherin?" I said whispering the last part.

"Even if your in Slytherin" He replied.

I finished eating in silence. Then I ran back upstairs to finish packing my trunk.

I had already been to Diagon alley the day before to get my  
robes, wand, books and a fluffy black owl I called Midnight.

My wand was a ten and a quarter inches oak with a single phoenix feather core.

***On platform 9 ¾***

"Wow! Jake that was amazing!" I said after we had  
ran through the wall to platform 9 ¾ .

"It's always fun on your first time" Jacob replied grinning at me.

The platform was already packed. People of all ages stood saying  
goodbye to their parents... boarding the huge train.

"Bye you two have a good time Bella. Jacob keep those grades up!  
See you both at Christmas. Write to me as much as you can and don't  
forget to stay safe." Our father told us.

"Bye dad" Jacob said running onto the train after spotting some of his friends.

"Bye" I said. I walked to the train and got on. My trunk already onboard.

The train began to slowly move. I ran to a window and waved to my  
father until I could no longer see him.

I walked along the train looking for a compartment I could sit in. I was  
looking in the compartments and didn't see the person until I was  
suddenly on the floor.

"Ow!" I moaned looking up at who I had collided with.

"Watch where your going!" A boy with white blond hair said glaring at me.

"Sorry... Im Bella" I said getting up and offering my hand to the boy.

"I'm Draco Malfoy" He said shaking my hand once then walked off.

I watched him leave then realised that I still had nowhere to sit. I carried  
on looking until I found a compartment with a boy sitting alone. He had  
Black messy hair and seemed quite lonely. He was staring out the window.

I knocked on the glass door making him jump.

"Sorry" I said opening the door "Is it alright if I sit with you. Everywhere else is full"

"Yeah sure" The boy said.

I sat down opposite from him. I looked at his face and realised that he had  
the nicest eyes I had ever seen. Such a lovely shade of green.

"Im Bella." I said smiling at the boy.

"Nice to meet you Bella. Im Harry Potter" Harry said.

"Harry Potter? You mean... the one who lived?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah... him" Harry replied.

"Oh my! Its true then... the stories?"

We were interrupted by a knock on the compartment door.

There stood a boy with red hair... he was quite tall.

"Hi im Ron Weasley. May I join you two? The train is packed" He asked

"Sure" Harry and I said at the same time.

I looked at Harry and blushed.

We spent the rest of the journey talking about Harry, Hogwarts and Diagon Alley.

All at once it was time for us to get changed into our robes because  
we would shortly be arriving at Hogwarts.

Finally the train slowed down and we arrived.

**Harry POV**

I was sitting on the Hogwarts express looking out the window when there  
was a knock at the door. I jumped and turned around.

A girl with Black hair curly hair (that went all the way down her back nearly  
reaching her waist) with black eyes that you could drown in, stood in the door way.

"Sorry" she said opening the door "Is it alright if I sit with you. Everywhere else is full"

"Yeah sure" I said.

She sat down opposite me and smiled..

"Im Bella."She said

"Nice to meet you Bella. Im Harry Potter" I said.

"Harry Potter? You mean... the one who lived?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah... him" I replied.

"Oh my! Its true then... the stories?"

Then there was another knock at the door. I looked towards the  
door happy that the subject of me had been directed.

A boy with red hair who I recognised as the boy who helped me find the platform.

What was his name again... Oh yes that was it Ron Weasley.

"Hi im Ron Weasley. May I join you two? The train is packed" He asked

"Sure" Bella and I at the same time.

Bella looked over at me. I looked into her deep black eyes. She  
turned bright red and looked away.

Wow she was cute when she blushed... Wait what was I thinking!  
I had only just met her! I barely knew her.

I spent the rest of the train journey talking to Ron and Bella about  
many things.

We got changed into our robes and then it was time to get off the train.

We had arrived.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think.  
I shall try my best to update as soon as possible. **_

_**It was my first try at a cross over story.**_

_**In case you don't understand the story it's basically Bella  
(from twilight but she is Bellatrix Black.) Her brother is  
Jacob Black (also from twilight) and he's an Animagus  
(He turns into a wolf to be exact). Their father is  
Sirius black (he is Jacobs's father but not Bella's  
Bella just thinks he is. Her mum is Bellatrix. She  
is in Azkaban. Sirius never went to Azkaban.).  
Harry, Ron and Hermione are in Bella's year. Fred and  
George are in Jacobs's year. **_

_**I am going to do all the years in Hogwarts. I will be adding  
the Cullen's in sooner or later. **_

_**Any advice of idea's are welcomed. It would be great to  
hear what you think should happen.**_

_**Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

****

****

_**A/N: I hope you are enjoying this so far. **_

**_Please review. Anyidea's about what can happen are much appreacheated._**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. It upsets me so much!_

_

* * *

_

**Bella POV**

When we got off the train we were told to follow a huge person.

I think he might have family who are giants or something like that.

He was huge!

"Harry do you mind if I share a boat with you and Ron?" I asked as  
all the first years were piled into many boats. We were going to go  
across a lake to get to Hogwarts.

"I don't mind at all" He said smiling at me.

We piled into the boats and we were off!

"Im so excited!" I whispered to Harry as the boat started to move.

"So am I. This should be fun" Harry whispered back.

Ron was quiet for the whole boat journey. He didn't say anything the  
whole way to the castle where as Harry and myself talked the whole way.

When we got to Hogwarts a lady who I compared to a posh prune told  
us about the sorting hat. Professor McGonagall (Old prune) told us that  
we would be called and then we would be sorted into our houses.

Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

We entered the great hall and the sorting began.

"Hannah Abbot" Professor McGonagall called out.

"Hufflepuff" The sorting hat said.

The people on the Hufflepuff table cheered.

"Hermione Granger" Professor carried on

"Gryffindor" The hat said slowly.

"Ronald Weasley"

"Oh another Weasley. I know exactly what to do with you" The hat said.  
Ron looked petrified "Gryffindor"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Slytherin" The hat said before it had even touched Malfoy's head.

Wow he was cute. His eyes were amazing silver and...

"Bellatrix Black"

I slowly walked up to the sorting hat.

"Hmmmmm... what to do with you..." The hat said "Slytherin or Gryffindor... I  
think I'll put you in Gryffindor"

I smiled and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Well done Bells" Jacob said as I sat in between him and Ron.

"Harry Potter"

Harry sat on the chair. I wasn't paying any attention to what was  
going on but it looked like harry was mouthing something and the  
hat heard him. After what seemed like ages the hat finally yelled out

"Gryffindor"

Harry looked relieved.

Then the sorting was over and Professor Dumbledore walked to the  
stand in front of where the teachers sat.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. I hope you all enjoyed your  
break and are ready to work hard. Just to remind you that the Forbidden  
forest is Forbidden and the third floor is also forbidden. Nobody is to go  
near any of those and if they do they will be expelled!" Dumbledore said  
"Now let the feast begin!"

Food lined the tables. There was Chicken, Sausages, Burgers, Spring rolls,  
Sushi, Chips, Bread, Rice, Potatoes, Tomatoes, Pasta... everything you  
could imagine.

I filled up my plate and ate until I was full. When everyone had finished  
their food the food disappeared and many different desserts arrived in  
their place.

There was so much food!

It was amazing.

********

Draco POV

Throughout the feast I couldn't keep my eyes off the girl  
that had bumped into me on the train. Bella.

I know she was a Gryffindor... unfortunately but I just couldn't  
help it. I liked her! It's not my fault I might be in love with the  
enemy... wait a second Draco Malfoy in love?

I barely knew Bella. I had spoke to her for all of three seconds  
how is this happening?

The feast ended and I saw Bella get up and leave... following  
Harry Potter and The Weasel.

I followed her out and grabbed her wrist when she was about to  
go up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"What" She turned around glaring then seeing who it was her  
eyes softened.

"Bella... I was just going to ask you what you were doing tomorrow.  
We have a free day... no lessons. I could show you a bit of the school?" I said

"Ok then... see you tomorrow?" She said wearily

"Bye Bella" I said smiling at her. Then I turned around and walked to  
the Slytherin Common room.

Well I messed that up alot.

********

Bella POV

What the hell just happened? I thought as I watched  
Draco walk away.

I turned and ran to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password" The fat lady said when I got to the  
Portrait hole.

Oh no I didn't know the password.

I saw a third year Gryffindor coming up the stairs to the  
common room.

"What's the password?" I asked shyly

"Honeydukes" He said.

"Thanks" I said as the portrait swung open. I ran into the  
common room and collided with Harry.

"Oh Harry sorry I didn't see you there" I said clambering up  
from the floor.

"Its fine Bella" He said getting up as well.

"Gosh I'm such a klutz" I whined

"Bella it was an accident ok?" Harry said taking my arm and l  
eading me to a chair.

"Ok... sorry" I said sitting down.

"Bella!" Harry warned

"Sor... " I stopped realising I was about to say sorry again

"Good girl Bella" Harry chuckled.

I smiled and stood up.

"Night Harry" I said walking away.

"Night Bella" I heard him whisper

**********************__****

* * *

**

_**A/N: I really hope that you guys are enjoying this.**_

If you have any Idea's do tell.

Please review

_**I will update asap!**_

_**Review please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I hope that you are enjoying this story.**_

_**Please review and give me any of your idea's.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, harry potter or any of the songs/lyrics used in this chapter_

* * *

**Bella POV**

I woke up the next morning way before anyone else in Gryffindor. I got dressed in a pair of Black  
jeans and a Black t-shirt that said 'Touch and Die!' on it. I changed my hair so it was dead straight.  
It was also black with red streaks through it. I kept my eyes black and put loads of eye liner on.

I ran down to the common room and sat in front of the fire.

I was reading a book on transfiguration when I heard someone come down the stairs from the boys  
dorm.

I looked up and Harry walked towards me.

"Morning Bella" He said yawning

"Morning Harry" I replied setting down my book.

Harry sat on a chair next to mine and smiled.

"There are flyers up around the whole school. Tonight there is a karaoke thing going on. You wanna  
go?" He asked

"Sure... sounds fun. Ron would love that wouldn't he" I giggled at the thought of Ron singing in front  
of most of the school.

"We should force him to go up... or at least embarrass him by singing and dedicating the song to  
him." Harry chuckled

"We should totally do that" I said.

There was another noise on the stairs and a girl who I recognised as Hermione Granger walked down the stairs.

She cam and sat on a chair near us and gave us a really weird look (we were laughing at the thought  
of what Ron was going to do tonight when we embarrassed him).

"Harry this will be priceless" I laughed

"Yeah it will" He said nearly crying from laughing so much.

"May I ask what it is that will be priceless?" Hermione asked

"Yeah" I said "Harry and I are going to embarrass Ron tonight at the karaoke"

Hermione started laughing

"Sounds great"

"You want to help us?" Harry asked

"Yeah ok. Thanks" Hermione said smiling at us.

"Not a problem... so what should we sing?" I said

We talked about many different songs and finally came to a decision. Tonight was going to be great.

**Draco POV**

I woke up the next morning happy. Today I was going to hang out with Bella.

I got dressed and walked down to breakfast where she was sitting with Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
They were laughing about something.

I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and turned around.

"Draco, Hi" She said blushing.

"Hey Bella... So I was wondering do you want to hang out today." I asked her

She looked at her friends who were staring at her wide eyed.

"Sure" she replied "I'll meet you in outside the great hall after breakfast?"

"Brilliant" I smiled "see you later"

I walked away smiling. Today would be amazing.

**Bella POV**

"Your going to hang out with Malfoy!" Ron yelled when Draco walked away.

"Yes... It's my choice and I really like him" I replied blushing

"Bella I won't allow it!" Ron glared over at the Slytherin table.

"It's not up to you Ronald! I like Draco and I think he might like me too. I can pick who I talk to!  
Your not my father!" I whisper-shouted.

I went to stand up and walk away but someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"Bella. Its fine you hang out with Draco today just be back for lunch... we need to practice for our  
'test' after lunch." Harry said chuckling at the last bit.

I nodded giggling. Hermione started to laugh aswel.

"What test? We don't have a test! Do we have a test?" Ron panicked which only caused us to laugh harder.

"It's for a class that your not in" Harry said between chuckles.

"But im in all your classes" Ron said

"Ancient Runes" I said

"Oh right... Harry, Bella I didn't know you took that class." Ron looked at us suspiciously " And anyway  
class doesn't start until tomorrow.

"We don't... Professor... Ermmm... McGonagall told us about it... for class tomorrow?" I stuttered

"Oh ok then" Ron shrugged

After breakfast I met Draco outside the great hall and we walked around the Hogwarts ground  
talking about different things.

"So... are you going to the karaoke thing later tonight?" Draco asked me as we sat near the owlery.

"Yeah" I giggled thinking about tonight "Are you?"

"Yep" He replied smiling when I giggled.

I checked the time and it was nearly lunch.

"Come on. Lunch time now" I said standing up.

Draco stood up and we started walking back towards the great hall for lunch.

"Im starving" Draco said.

"Same" I replied as my stomach growled.

We carried on walking in silence... but it wasn't an awkward silence.

When we got to the main hall Draco took my hands and looked into my eyes.

"I had fun today Bella... see you tonight?" He said shyly

"Yes you will. I had fun also" I replied blushing.

"See you later Bella" He said leaning in to kiss me on the cheek, then he turned and walked away

"Later." I sighed walking to the Gryffindor table where my friends were waiting.

"He kissed you!" Ron Glared

"Yes... on the cheek" I said blushing

"Bella!" He complained

I rolled my eyes "Deal with it Ron!"

Ron grumbled but gave up.

"So Harry where are we going to practice for the 'test'?" Hermione asked

"In here when everyone is gone... I asked Dumbledore and he said he would put a silence spell  
around it so no one will know what we are doing" Harry replied.

"Why would you need that for a test?" Ron asked

"Because it counts for 75% of our grade?" Hermione said but it sounded like more of a question

"But you haven't even taken the class before" Ron shouted

"We know... It's to see how much we know about the subject" I threw in.

"Fair enough" Ron sighed "Im going to go now... see you later"

"Bye" Harry and I said at the same time

"See you" Hermione called after him.

The hall started to empty and we walked to the front of the Hall

"Ok guys you ready?" I said as we walked to where Dumbledore was waiting for us.

"I guess" Hermione mumbled. Harry just nodded.

"Good" I replied.

Dumbledore put a silence spell on the great hall and locked the doors. I walked over to the  
stage that the teachers had conjured up earlier.

"Ok so Harry... we have the band playing for us and we all just sing?" I asked

"Yeah!" Harry yelled

I chuckled. We walked over to the microphones and started to sing.

(_**A/N: I didn't really know how to do this so, the **__italic__** is Hermione, the **_**bold**_** is Harry, The bold/italic  
is Bella and the **_normal_** is all of them)**_

_**It's time to begin - now count it in...  
5-6-7-8  
**_  
My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy  
My obsession from a western - my dance floor date  
My rodeo Romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe  
Wanna make you mine better get in line  
5-6-7-8

My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy  
My obsession from a western - my dance floor date  
My rodeo Romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe  
Wanna make you mine better get in line  
5-6-7-8

**Foot kickin' - finger clickin', leather slapping - hand clappin' -  
hip bumpin' - music thumpin' - knee hitchin' - heel and toe -  
floor scuffin' - leg shufflin' - big grinnin' - body spinnin' -  
rompin' stompin' - pumpin' jumpin' - slidin' glidin' - here we go**

My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy  
My obsession from a western - my dance floor date  
My rodeo Romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe  
Wanna make you mine better get in line  
5-6-7-8

**Tush pushin' - thunder footin' - cowgirl twistin' - no resistin' -  
drums bangin' - steel twangin' - two steppin' - end to end  
hardwood crawlin' - some four wallin' - rug cuttin' - cowboy struttin' -  
burnin' yearnin' - windin' grindin' - let's begin the dance again**

My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy  
My obsession from a western - my dance floor date  
My rodeo Romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe  
Wanna make you mine better get in line  
5-6-7-8

_You're mine, all mine now bubba  
_

_Gonna rope you in - so count me in  
5-6-7-8_

My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy  
My obsession from a western - my dance floor date  
My rodeo Romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe  
Wanna make you mine better get in line  
5-6-7-8

"That was amazing guys!" I yelled high-fiving them both.

"We rock" Harry said

Hermione started laughing "Do you think that if we did the dance aswel it would embarrass  
Ron even more?"

"Oh yeah!" Harry and I yelled at the same time

"Ok guys we have a lot of work to do before tonight.

**Ron POV**

Test? What test?

Harry and Bella weren't taking Ancient Runes!

What were they doing!

I walked up to the Gryffindor common room and sat in a chair by the fire.

I must have fallen asleep because I was woken up suddenly to Harry, Bella and Hermione shaking me  
and yelling my name

"Ron your awake!" Harry yelled

"About time!" Bella giggled

"Wha'?" I mumbled groggily

"Its karaoke night!" Hermione giggled "Lets go!"

They pulled me off the chair and dragged me down to the great hall where everyone was  
getting ready for karaoke.

What a fun night this would be... NOT!

**Bella POV**

We dragged Ron down to the great Hall where the karaoke was starting.

We sat in our seats as Dumbledore started off the karaoke night

"Good evening Students" He said rather loudly " I am pleased to start off Hogwarts first ever karaoke night.  
Many students have already put there names on the list. Throughout all performances you can come and  
add your name to the list. Enjoy"

Everyone cheered.

"Up first we have Neville Longbottom"

Everyone cheered as Neville walked onto the stage.

Neville sung witch doctor It was hilarious!

Everyone cheered as a blushing Neville ran back to the Gryffindor table.

"Up next we have Bella and the nerds!" Dumbledore yelled laughing at our name

We ran up to the stage and waved at everyone.

"We dedicate this song to Ronald Weasley... Ron stand up and give everyone a wave!" Harry said  
into one of the microphones.

Ron glared at us as he stood up. Everyone was staring at him

"Guys lets go" I whispered. Then the band started and we danced and sang.

_**It's time to begin - now count it in...  
5-6-7-8  
**_  
My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy  
My obsession from a western - my dance floor date  
My rodeo Romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe  
Wanna make you mine better get in line  
5-6-7-8

My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy  
My obsession from a western - my dance floor date  
My rodeo Romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe  
Wanna make you mine better get in line  
5-6-7-8

**Foot kickin' - finger clickin', leather slapping - hand clappin' -  
hip bumpin' - music thumpin' - knee hitchin' - heel and toe -  
floor scuffin' - leg shufflin' - big grinnin' - body spinnin' -  
rompin' stompin' - pumpin' jumpin' - slidin' glidin' - here we go**

My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy  
My obsession from a western - my dance floor date  
My rodeo Romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe  
Wanna make you mine better get in line  
5-6-7-8

**Tush pushin' - thunder footin' - cowgirl twistin' - no resistin' -  
drums bangin' - steel twangin' - two steppin' - end to end  
hardwood crawlin' - some four wallin' - rug cuttin' - cowboy struttin' -  
burnin' yearnin' - windin' grindin' - let's begin the dance again**

My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy  
My obsession from a western - my dance floor date  
My rodeo Romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe  
Wanna make you mine better get in line  
5-6-7-8

_You're mine, all mine now bubba  
Gonna rope you in - so count me in  
5-6-7-8_

My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy  
My obsession from a western - my dance floor date  
My rodeo Romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe  
Wanna make you mine better get in line  
5-6-7-8

Everyone was cheering as we finished and struck the final pose.

Ron was bright red but laughing.

"We did it!" I yelled high-fiving Harry and hugging Hermione.

Everyone stood up and cheered – except for people on the Slytherin table... although  
Draco was cheering twice as loud as anyone on that table- We ran back to our  
seats laughing.

The rest of the night was amazing. Everyone kept telling us how brilliant we were  
and we were happy for that.

Fred and George Weasley sung Hakuna Matata. It was so funny!

Professor McGonagall sung C'est la Vie. She was really good at singing... surprisingly.

Even Dumbledore got up and Sung Single Ladies!

At the end of the night though something happened that would make my relationship with Draco  
completely different.

"And lastly we have Draco Malfoy" Dumbledore said.

Everyone gasped and the Slytherin table went mad.

Draco walked up to the stage and stood in front of the Mic.

"I would like to dedicate this song to a certain girl who I have spent most of the day with.  
She's funny Kind and amazing in every way. Today was a lot of fun... Thanks" He said  
blushing... Then he started to sing.

**Draco POV**

Here goes nothing I thought as the Music started to play.

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning.

I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me...

And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of..  
The highest power.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you..  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...

Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come...

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do...

I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me...

Everyone cheered and I walked away blushing. I looked at Bella as I walked back to  
my table and her hair was bright pink.

She was smiling and had tears in her eyes.

I decided earlier that day that I would put my name down for the karaoke and show Bella  
just how I felt. I was in love with her.

**Bella POV**

That was the sweetest thing ever. Draco Malfoy was officially the most amazing person ever!

I was in love with him... even more so since he did that!

**Ron POV**

I can't believe Draco did that... He must really love Bella...

I can't let her go out with him!

What am I going to do!

**Hermione POV**

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! That was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sweet!

I wish a boy would do that for me!

**Harry POV**

Maybe Malfoy isn't that bad... Maybe he will be good for Bella...

Wait what was I saying! I loved Bella!

I had to get her!

She would be mine!

MINE!

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that Chapter. It took ages to write!**_

_**Please review! Tell me what you liked!**_

_**What you thought... anything I just need to know!**_

_**Thanks.**_

_**I will try to update as soon as I possibly can.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: HI EVERYONE**_

_**I hope that you are enjoying this story.**_

_**Thanks **__**for reviewing on all of my Chapters so far, glad your enjoying it!**_

_**After this I will probably update less frequently as Im going on holiday  
for two weeks and I have a lot of packing to do and all things like that.**_

_**Well anyway here's your next chapter**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter... *sigh* such a shame really.  
I also own none of the lyrics that may be used in this chapter._

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

I woke up the next morning and sighed. Had I dreamt the whole thing last night?  
Did it really happen? Was I really in love with Draco Malfoy?

"Bella!" Hermione yelled jumping on my bed "Wake up... breakfast in twenty minutes"

"Coming" I sighed pushing her off my bed and onto the floor.

"Ow! Bella that hurt" Hermione yelled as she stood back up.

"Sorry Mione" I giggled

"Mione?" Hermione asked

"Yeah... It's sort of a nick-name that I came up with last night... I told Ron and Harry  
about it aswel... if you don't like it I won't call you that" I smiled at her.

*No its fine I like it" Hermione blushed "No one has ever given me a nick-name  
before... does this mean we're friends?"

"Mione we became friends yesterday. When you helped us embarrass Ron" I said  
hugging her.

Hermione hugged me back and I swear I could feel tears... Yep she was crying.

"Thank you Bella... your the best" She said wiping her eyes "we better get ready now"

I got out of bed and got dressed in My Hogwarts robes. I made my hair Red with  
black streaks through it and put on a little bit of eye liner.

"Come on Mione lets go to breakfast!" I giggled grabbing her hand and running down  
to the common room where Ron and Harry were waiting for us.

"Morning boys" I giggled as I ruffled Ron's hair and gave Harry a hug.

"Morning Bella... Mione" Harry said hugging me back.

"Yeah morning you two... can we go now im hungry!" Whined Ron

"When are you never hungry?" Hermione asked sarcastically

Ron rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Let's go!" I said grabbing Hermione and Harry's hands and dragging them down to the  
great hall (Ron ran ahead... greedy pig).

When we got to the great hall Ron was already stuffing his face with whatever he could find.

"Ronald Weasley... you little pig!" I giggled and Ron glared at me.

Hermione sat next to Ron and Harry and I sat opposite them.

"I heard Dumbledore say that there will be another karaoke night on Christmas Eve if we  
stay for the holidays" Harry said biting into a slice of toast.

"Im definitely staying... I had so much fun last night!" I giggled

"Im staying aswel... what about you Hermione?" Harry said

"Im staying" She replied

"So you don't care what Im doing?" Ron said

"Fine... Ron what about you?" Harry sighed

"Im staying!" He said stuffing more food into his mouth.

We carried on eating in silence then it was time for our first lesson... Potions with Slytherin.

It was three people to a desk. So Ron and Hermione sat with Neville and Harry and I sat  
with... An empty seat apparently.

Harry and I were talking about more things we could do to embarrass Ron on Christmas  
Eve when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"You mind if I sit here?" Draco asked

I looked at Harry who said "Sure... sit here"

"Thanks" Draco replied sitting down on the spare chair next to me.

Potions dragged on forever.

Seamus Finnigan managed to blow up his potion. As did Neville.

Harry, Hermione and I managed to make the potion perfectly.

Draco's exploded covering himself and Ron in slimy green gloop.

After Potions we had Transfiguration.. After that we had Lunch, Defence Against  
the Dark Arts, Divination, Charms, Apparation... fun.

The day was only beginning and I was already dyeing of boredom.

**Harry POV**

In Potions I sat with Bella.

I also sat with Bella in Transfiguration, History of Magic, DADA, Divination and Charms.

Ron sat next to Bella in Divination and Charms as did Hermione... although Hermione  
didn't have all the same lessons as us three did. She had Ancient Runes instead of  
Apparation, Ron didn't have Apparation or Charms with us either as he had Muggle  
Studies and Herbology.

I was happy to sit with Bella, except in Potions where Malfoy also sat with us. He  
wouldn't stop staring at her!

I was glad that was the only lesson we had with him.

*Skips to the last day of lessons before Christmas break"

**Bella POV**

Everything was going great between Draco and I.

It was amazing. I loved him!

He was so sweet!

I woke up to the last day of lessons and jumped out of bed. I was up first so I  
quickly got dressed in my robes. Changed my hair so it was Black with Purple  
streaks through it.

I grabbed all my lesson books and ran down to the common room.

Soon after everyone else started coming down to go to breakfast. When  
Harry, Ron and Mione came down we walked to breakfast chattering about  
things that had happened since our first day here.

We ate breakfast and went to our first lesson.

During Potions-we were copying things off the board... fun Not- Draco tapped  
me and passed me a note... It said

'_Bella, Meet me near the owlery after Lessons. Draco xx'_

I just nodded at him and carried on with my work. The rest of the days lessons went by so fast.

I said goodbye to my friends... telling them that I would meet them in the  
great hall at dinner. Then I ran to the owlery to meet Draco.

I got to the owlery and Draco was nowhere to be found.

I sat on the step outside the owlery and waited... But Draco never showed.

After waiting for two hours I ran to the Great hall where Draco was sitting with  
loads of his friends laughing at something.

"Draco can I speak to you for a moment?" I asked

"Sure" He replied smirking at his friends.

He followed me to the owlery where I stopped and Glared at him

"What happened to Outside the Owlery after lessons?" I asked glaring at him

"I forgot" He smirked

"YOU FORGOT... REALLY?" I yelled

"BELLA! Im sorry" He replied pulling me to him and kissing me.

I pushed him away and glared at him

"Draco you've been forgetting for three weeks... what's gotten into you!" I asked

"Im sorry Bella... we can't go out anymore" He murmured

"what?" I said shocked.

"Im sorry Bella" He kissed me on the forehead and then he turned and walked away

"Draco! Don't go!" I said but he just carried on walking away

I fell to the floor and cried.

**Draco POV**

I walked back to the great hall where dinner was starting.

"You happy now!" I asked Crabbe and Goyle

"Yes!" They said

I can't believe I just did that! To Bella!

Im such an idiot

I could tell she was getting angry... then sad because her hair turned red  
and then blue.

Why did I do that!

**Harry POV**

It was dinner and Bella still wasn't at the great hall. I looked up when I heard the  
door to the great hall open. Malfoy walked and sat down at the Slytherin table  
but no Bella... she was with Malfoy!

She should be here.

"Guys... I'll be right back im going to find Bella" I said to Ron and Hermione before  
I ran to the owlery... Bella's favourite place.

When I got there I saw Bella curled up in a ball on the floor crying.

"Bella!" I called running over to her "What happened"

I sat on the floor next to her and hugged her. She started to cry even more on my shoulder.

"I-I-It's D-Draco... He l-l-left me" She sobbed.

"He did what!" I yelled hugging her closer

"H-H-He left m-m-m-me" She whispered.

"Oh Bella" I said.

We sat there for ages when I finally said "Do you want to go get some dinner?"

Bella nodded. She stood up but tripped.

I caught her before she could hit the floor.

I put my arms around her and supported most of her weight as we walked to the great hall.

When we entered the great hall everyone looked at us. Bella just put her head  
on my shoulder and sobbed.

I got Bella sat down next to me and hugged her.

"Bells" Hermione sighed.

"I can't believe that slimy ferret!" I glared at the Slytherin table where Malfoy  
was looking at the table.

"Why? What did he do?" Ron asked

"He broke up with her." I answered quietly. Hugging Bella closer to me.

"He did WHAT!" Ron yelled standing up

"Ron sit down!" Hermione said "We will get him later"

When dinner had ended Bella was crying so much. I told Ron and Hermione  
to go sort out Malfoy and then I carried Bella to the common room.

I placed her on the chair near the fire and sat next to her.

"Thank you Harry... For coming to find me" She said quietly wiping her eyes.

"It was noting Bella... It's what best friends are for" I replied

"Im going to go to bed now... Night Harry. Thanks for everything" She sighed  
standing up.

"Night Bells" I said hugging her.

She kissed me on the cheek then walked up to the girls dorms.

I stood up and went to the boys dorms.

**Ron POV**

He did WHAT!" I yelled standing up but Harry stopped me.

After dinner Hermione and I went to find that slimy ferret that broke out  
Best friends heart.

"Malfoy!" I yelled when I saw him walking alone in the direction of the Owlery.

He turned around and I punched him in the face.

"That's for breaking Bella's heart" I said

"And this" Hermione said slapping him around the face and kneeing him in  
the... well you get it. "Is for being an idiot and dumping such an amazing girl"

Draco was now on the floor in pain

"Come on Mione lets go" I said

"Oh! I feel so sorry for Bella I hope she's ok" Hermione sighed grabbing my  
hand and running back to the common room.

When we got there everyone was in bed already.

"See you tomorrow Ron" Hermione said running up to the girls dorms.

"Yeah see you" I said walking to the boys dorms.

**Bella POV**

Malfoy was staying for the Christmas break so I did my best to avoid him. Ron  
and Hermione had already gone to breakfast the morning before Christmas  
Eve. But Harry was waiting for me in the Common room.

Harry and I had become surprisingly close since Malfoy dumped me.

"Morning Bells" Harry said hugging me

"Morning" I replied hugging him back.

"So what should we do today?... practice for the karaoke tomorrow night?  
Embarrass Ron?" Harry said smiling

"I like those idea's... come on.

We walked laughing towards the great hall.

"Mione... BATN meeting after breakfast." I giggled as we sat at the Gryffindor  
table. I sat with my back to the Slytherin table.

"Cool" Hermione giggled

"It will be fun!" I shouted

"Oh my! Bella's back people!" Harry yelled chuckling.

"And im outta control!" I giggle standing up and striking a pose.

I decided to ignore the fact Malfoy ever existed.

I sat back down still giggling.

"What's BATN?" Ron asked confused

"A surprise" Hermione said

"Oh whatever. Im going to the common room" Ron huffed getting up and walking away.

I looked around the hall. It was nearly empty. The stage from the last  
karaoke was back and so was the band.

"BATN?" I giggled running to the front of the hall.

"Professor Dumbledore... may we please practice for tomorrows karaoke please?  
Bella and the Nerds are back" I asked professor Dumbledore

"Sure thing" He replied putting a silence spell on the hall. So no one but  
the few people let in the hall would know what was going on.

"Ok ready?" I asked Harry and Hermione who nodded.

We had been thinking about different songs to sing for a few days now.

"go!" I yelled

(_**A/N: It's the same as last time bold/italic= Bella **_**Bold= Harry **_Italic=Hermione _Normal= all of them)

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
**__Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
without you it's hard to survive.  
_  
'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
**_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.  
_  
**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**  
**Need you by my side.  
**'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

"Well done guys" I said giggling..."next one?"

"Yeah!" Harry and Hermione said

"Mine and Hermione's song?" I asked

"Yes!"Hermione yelled

"Ok GO!" Harry said

_**I feel a separation coming on.  
'Cause I know you want to be moving on.**__And I wish that it would snow tonight  
you pull me in, avoid a fight.  
_**'Cause I feel,  
a separation coming on.  
**  
Just prove that there is nothing left to try.  
It's the truth.  
I'd rather we'd just walk tonight.

_**You kiss me with those open eyes.  
It says so much.  
**__It's no surprise, to you,  
But I've got something left to say._Don't surrender, surrender, surrender,  
Please remember, remember December.  
We were so in love back then.  
Are you listening  
To what they say?  
Don't go that way.  
Remember, remember, December.  
Please remember.  
Don't surrender.

_**You said, you wouldn't let them change your mind.  
'Cause we're here, together fire melts the ice.  
**__Our hearts are both on overdrive,  
Come with me let's run tonight.  
__**Don't let,  
These memories get left behind.**_

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender,  
Please remember, remember, December.  
We were so in love back then.  
Are you listening  
To what they say?  
Don't go that way.  
Remember, remember, December.  
Please remember.

_**I remember, us together,  
we both promised, that forever.  
**__We can do this,  
Fight the pressure._  
Please remember December.

_**Don't surrender.  
**_  
Don't surrender, surrender, surrender,  
Please remember, remember, December.  
We were so in love back then  
Are you listening  
To what they say?  
Don't go that way.  
Remember, remember, December.  
Please remember.  
Don't surrender.

"Girls that was great!" Harry yelled

"Yay!" Hermione and I giggled.

"Lets try gives you hell?" Hermione asked

"Sure" Harry said "Im picking the next song though... I actually want to sing."

_**I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face**_

_**And it never feels out of place**_

_**And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace**_

_**I wonder how bad that tastes**_

**When you see my face hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**When you walk my way hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

_Now where's your picket fence love_

_And where's that shiny car,_

_And did it ever get you far_

_**You've never seem so tense love**_

_**I've never seen you fall so hard,**_

_**Do you know where you are**_

_And truth be told I miss you (truth be told I miss you)_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

(Oooh)

When you see my face hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's

worth a damn and treats you well (treats you well)

Then he's a fool, you're just as well hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you (__**truth be told I miss you**__)_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

When you see my face hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's

worth a damn and treats you well (treats you well)

Then he's a fool, you're just as well hope it gives you hell

_**Now you'll never see, what you've done to me**_

_**You can take back your memories they're no good to me**_

_**And heres all your lies,**_

_**You can look me in the eyes**_

_**With that sad sad look that you wear so well**_

**When you see my face hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**When you walk my way hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**If you find a man that's**

**worth a damn and treats you well (treats you well)**

**Then he's a fool, you're just as well hope it gives you hell**

When you see my face hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song and you sing along oh you'll never tell

Then you're the fool, I'm just as well

Hope it gives you hell

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell_

_**You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well**_

"Well done!" Hermione giggled.

"Bella are all these songs based around what happened with Malfoy?" Harry asked me.

"No Harry dear. The first one is not about him but the second one... and the one we just did are... based around him" I sighed

"Ok im picking the next song" Harry said

**I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared  
**  
_**After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here**_

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know  
_

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

**Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shed but I made  
**  
_I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you  
_  
_**So if you're asking me  
I want you to know**_

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

_**Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
**_  
**Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are**

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
_  
_**Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
**_**I can't be who you are**

"Guys I think we are done!" I giggled

"Bring on tomorrow night!" Harry yelled

"Oh I have another one we can do! " Hermione said

"What is it?" I asked

"Let me sing it for you" Hermione giggled

_Make us worthy, make us proud_  
_Teach us not to be too loud_  
_We'll try to fit in with the crowd_  
_But we are Hogwarts_

_We can't fake the way we feel_  
_We were born to keep it real_  
_Wands like sticks and spells of steel_  
_We are Hogwarts_

_You bite us, we'll bite you back_  
_Better be scared when we attack_  
_Feel the fear, we're maniacs_  
_Hogwarts_

_Check out our battle cry_  
_A song to terrify_  
_No one can stand in our way_

_We are the best, so screw the rest_  
_We do as we damn well please_  
_Until the end_  
_Hogwarts_  
_Defenders of Magic_

_So scan all the Muggles , the neats and the freaks_  
_Blackmail the Goths, the ferrets and the geeks_  
_And if they complain, we'll do it all again_  
_We do as we damn well please_

_Gryffindor, Hufflepuff,_  
_Ravenclaw and Slytherin_  
_The torment the pranks, The teachers are afraid_  
_And if they complain, we'll do it all again_  
_Defenders of Magic_

_We are the best, so screw the rest_  
_We do as we damn well please_  
_Until the end_  
_Hogwarts_  
_Defenders of Magic_  
_HOGWARTS!_

_So scan all the Muggles , the neats and the freaks_  
_Blackmail the Goths, the ferrets and the geeks_  
_And if they complain, we'll do it all again_  
_We do as we damn well please_

_Gryffindor, Hufflepuff,_  
_Ravenclaw and Slytherin_  
_The torment the pranks, The teachers are afraid_  
_And if they complain, we'll do it all again_  
_Defenders of Magic_

_Check out our battle cry_  
_A song to terrify_  
_No one can stand in our way_

_We are the best, so screw the rest_  
_we do as we damn well please_  
_until the end_  
_Hogwarts_  
_Defenders of Magic_

_Victorious, rebellious_  
_we do as we damn well please_  
_until the end_  
_Hogwarts_  
_Defenders of Magic_  
_HOGWARTS!_

_Don't let the Muggles get you down!_

"Hermione! That's amazing!" Harry and I yelled laughing.

"Can't wait for tomorrow night

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter.**_

_**I had a lot of fun writing that one.**_

_**Please review and I tell a lie by the way. I will update one more time before this Thursday then I won't be updating for two weeks. Holidays and all coming up!**_

_**YAY! **_

_**So anyway please review tell me what you think... any ideas?**_

_**Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey everyone!**_

_**I hope you are enjoying this story so far.**_

_**Thank you EricaJaney for reviewing all my Chapters. Don't worry  
Edward and the rest of the Cullen's will be in this story very soon. **_

_**Ok I also need ideas. Should we make this Bella for Harry, Bella for  
Draco or Bella for Edward?... even though Edward won't be appearing  
until later on in this story.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Twilight, Harry Potter or any lyrics used in  
this Chapter_

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Today was Christmas Eve... which means karaoke tonight!

BATN are so going to rock!

I woke up early and got dressed in red jeans and a green top. I changed my  
hair to be Red with silver streaks through it, put on some Christmas tree earrings  
and Silver heels... very Christmassy!

I ran down to the common room and laughed when I saw what Ron was  
wearing... he was dressed as a reindeer... he even had an antler headband on.

"Do I want to know?" I asked as I walked over to him laughing.

"I lost a bet with Fred and George" He grumbled "I have to wear an elf costume tomorrow"

I fell over laughing at that. I could so imagine Ron dressed as an elf.

"It's NOT funny!" Ron whined

"What's not funny?" Hermione asked walking down the stairs dressed much the  
same with me but with green jeans and a red top. Her hair was all fluffy around  
her face and she had silver snowflake earrings on.

"THIS!" Ron shouted pointing at himself

Hermione cracked up.

"Im sorry Ron... but... you look ridiculous" She giggled.

"You should hear this! He has to dress up as an elf tomorrow!" I squealed standing  
up at long last.

"NO WAY!" Hermione said falling on the floor laughing and dragging me back down  
with her.

"Ok should I be worried?" Harry asked looking at the giggling heap which was  
Hermione and I.

"Yes" Ron concluded.

"Whoa..." Harry said looking at Ron for the first time "What are you...wearing?"

Harry chuckled.

"That's it!" Ron shouted storming out of the common room.

Hermione and I got off the floor and looked at Harry.

"Nice top" I said looking at his green hoodie that said 'BATN! wishing you a Merry Christmas!' On it.

"Thanks. I got some made for you aswel." He replied chucking a red one at me and  
a green one at Hermione.

I put mine on and it was a perfect fit.

"Thanks Harry they are amazing!" I giggled hugging him.

"You haven't seen the best thing yet" Harry said turning around

Where the words Bella and the Nerds appeared flashed then disappeared.

"Wow!" Hermione and I said at the same time.

We all laughed linking and walking down to the great hall.

"Bella! Are you guys doing the karaoke thing tonight?" A third year Ravenclaw aked us.

"Yeah!" I giggled

"Cool!" The third year said running off to her friends.

We carried on walking towards the great hall. Where Ron was waiting for us.

"Morning Rudolph" Fred said as he and his brother sat down next to us.

"Don't let Santa-"George began

"-Forget you tonight-"Fred carried on

"-After all-"They said together

"-He will need you red nose" Fred finished.

"Whatever guys!" Ron shouted and stormed away.

"Wow. Rudolph's a bit angry" Harry chuckled

"Well later guys-"George said

"-We have to practice for tonight" Fred finished.

The twins walked off and we all started laughing.

The rest of the day went by really fast. Everyone was excited that Bella and  
the Nerds would be here tonight... well everyone who stayed for the  
Christmas holidays.

This was nearly everyone. Only a small handful of people went home for the holidays.

Later that night after the feast the karaoke started.

"Welcome everyone" Dumbledore started "To Hogwarts second ever karaoke night"

Everyone cheered.

"First up Fred and George Weasley" Dumbledore called

Everyone cheered as the twins ran to the stage.

"Ok here's a song we love to sing!" Fred called as the band started

After Fred and George sung Rudolph the red nose reindeer and dragging  
Ron on stage the great hall went mental.

Every student there was cheering really loudly

"Next we have Bella and the Nerds!" Dumbledore yelled.

As Harry, Hermione and I ran to the stage the song 5,6,7,8 started playing.

As we hit the stage the music stopped.

"Good evening everyone. Have a great Christmas Eve... here are a few songs  
we are going to sing to you tonight" I called out to the school

"go" whispered Hermione

"This first song is called every time we touch" Harry said as the music began.

I looked at the Slytherin table and there sat Draco staring at me. I looked  
away and began to sing.

(_**A/N: It's the same as last time bold/italic= Bella **_**Bold= Harry **_Italic=Hermione _Normal= all of them)

_**

* * *

**_

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
**__Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
without you it's hard to survive.  
_  
'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
**_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.  
_  
**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**  
**Need you by my side.  
**'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

The cheering was manic

* * *

"You want another song?" Harry yelled

"Yes!" came the reply

"This song is called remember December. Sung by Hermione and Bella" Harry said

* * *

_**I feel a separation coming on.  
'Cause I know you want to be moving on.**__And I wish that it would snow tonight  
you pull me in, avoid a fight.  
_**'Cause I feel,  
a separation coming on.  
**  
Just prove that there is nothing left to try.  
It's the truth.  
I'd rather we'd just walk tonight.

_**You kiss me with those open eyes.  
It says so much.  
**__It's no surprise, to you,  
But I've got something left to say._Don't surrender, surrender, surrender,  
Please remember, remember December.  
We were so in love back then.  
Are you listening  
To what they say?  
Don't go that way.  
Remember, remember, December.  
Please remember.  
Don't surrender.

_**You said, you wouldn't let them change your mind.  
'Cause we're here, together fire melts the ice.  
**__Our hearts are both on overdrive,  
Come with me let's run tonight.  
__**Don't let,  
These memories get left behind.**_

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender,  
Please remember, remember, December.  
We were so in love back then.  
Are you listening  
To what they say?  
Don't go that way.  
Remember, remember, December.  
Please remember.

_**I remember, us together,  
we both promised, that forever.  
**__We can do this,  
Fight the pressure._  
Please remember December.

_**Don't surrender.  
**_  
Don't surrender, surrender, surrender,  
Please remember, remember, December.  
We were so in love back then  
Are you listening  
To what they say?  
Don't go that way.  
Remember, remember, December.  
Please remember.  
Don't surrender.

* * *

The cheering was again amazing.

"There's only three more songs to go from us guys!" Harry said

The hall groaned.

"This song is called gives you hell" I said glaring at Draco as I said the name of the song

* * *

_**I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face**_

_**And it never feels out of place**_

_**And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace**_

_**I wonder how bad that tastes**_

**When you see my face hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**When you walk my way hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

_Now where's your picket fence love_

_And where's that shiny car,_

_And did it ever get you far_

_**You've never seem so tense love**_

_**I've never seen you fall so hard,**_

_**Do you know where you are**_

_And truth be told I miss you (truth be told I miss you)_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

(Oooh)

When you see my face hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's

worth a damn and treats you well (treats you well)

Then he's a fool, you're just as well hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you (__**truth be told I miss you**__)_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

When you see my face hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's

worth a damn and treats you well (treats you well)

Then he's a fool, you're just as well hope it gives you hell

_**Now you'll never see, what you've done to me**_

_**You can take back your memories they're no good to me**_

_**And heres all your lies,**_

_**You can look me in the eyes**_

_**With that sad sad look that you wear so well**_

**When you see my face hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**When you walk my way hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**If you find a man that's**

**worth a damn and treats you well (treats you well)**

**Then he's a fool, you're just as well hope it gives you hell**

When you see my face hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song and you sing along oh you'll never tell

Then you're the fool, I'm just as well

Hope it gives you hell

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell_

_**You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well**_

* * *

"Next we will sing a song I like called Leave out all the rest" Harry  
said as the cheering quietened down.

* * *

**I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared  
**  
_**After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here**_

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know  
_

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

**Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shed but I made  
**  
_I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you  
_  
_**So if you're asking me  
I want you to know**_

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

_**Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
**_  
**Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are**

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
_  
_**Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
**_**I can't be who you are**

* * *

"Last song guys!" I called out to everyone.

They groaned.

"Hermione I may have changed it a little bit... just follow my lead" Harry  
whispered

"Lets go out with a bang!" I giggled as the music began

* * *

Make us worthy, make us proud  
Teach us not to be too loud  
We'll try to fit in with the crowd  
But we are Hogwarts

_**We can't fake the way we feel  
We were born to keep it real  
Wands like sticks and spells of steel  
We are Hogwarts**_

**You bite us, we'll bite you back  
Better be scared when we attack  
Feel the fear, we're maniacs  
Hogwarts**

Check out our battle cry  
A spell to terrify  
No one can stand in our way

We are the best, so screw the rest  
We do as we damn well please  
Until the end  
Hogwarts  
Defenders of Magic

So scan all the Muggles , the neats and the freaks  
Blackmail the Goths, the ferrets and the geeks  
And if they complain, we'll do it all again  
We do as we damn well please

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff,  
Ravenclaw and Slytherin  
The torment the pranks, The teachers are afraid  
And if they complain, we'll do it all again  
Defenders of Magic

_We are the best, so screw the rest  
We do as we damn well please  
Until the end  
Hogwarts  
_Defenders of Magic  
HOGWARTS!

So scan all the Muggles , the neats and the freaks  
Blackmail the Goths, the ferrets and the geeks  
And if they complain, we'll do it all again  
We do as we damn well please

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff,  
Ravenclaw and Slytherin  
The torment the pranks, The teachers are afraid  
And if they complain, we'll do it all again  
Defenders of Magic

_Check out our battle cry  
A spell to terrify  
No one can stand in our way_

We are the best, so screw the rest  
we do as we damn well please  
until the end  
Hogwarts  
Defenders of Magic

_**Victorious, rebellious  
we do as we damn well please  
until the end  
Hogwarts  
**_**Defenders of Magic  
HOGWARTS!**

Don't let the Muggles get you down!

* * *

There were people standing on tables and cheering. Even the teachers were  
cheering like mad.

"WE DID IT!" I yelled high-fiving Hermione and hugging Harry.

Harry then surprised us all by picking me up and spinning me around.

"Yeah we did!" He yelled as he put me down and kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled when I saw Malfoy glaring at Harry.

We ran back to our seats and everyone high-fived us as cheered.

"Ok everyone. Who thinks that Bella and the Nerds should be made the new  
school band... with the music band as their instrument people?" Dumbledore  
asked

"We do!" Every one yelled

"Then its official!" Dumbledore said.

"Were a band... We did it!" Hermione squealed

**Draco POV**

Bella was an amazing singer. Why did I break up with her?

Oh yeah because of my idiot friends.

When they sung their final song I cheered as best as I could. I tried to catch  
Bella's eye but she just wouldn't look at me.

Then I saw Potter pick Bella up and spin her around. Then he kissed her on the cheek...

I glared at Bella's smile.

Why did this happen!

**Jacob POV (at last!)**

Wow my sister was amazing! I thought as I cheered her on.

"Well done sis!" I yelled as she ran back to her seat. I don't think she heard  
me but I was still supporting her.

I wonder... is she dating Harry Potter... Well if she is then she has great taste.  
But he better not break her heart.

Oh well back to enjoying the karaoke.

**Harry POV**

After the karaoke was finished Bella and I walked back to the common room.

We were walking under one of the archways when some mistletoe appeared.

"Mistletoe" Bella stated leaning in

I leaned towards her and our lips met.

At last!

I opened my eyes and looked over Bella's shoulders to find Malfoy standing there  
open mouthed.

I ignored him and shut my eyes. Enjoying this kiss while it lasted... we that was  
until I felt someone punch me in the face.

"Get off of Bella Potter" Malfoy sneered kicking me in the ribs as I lay on the floor.

"Malfoy you idiot! Get off Harry!" Bella cried

"What! Why!" Malfoy glared at me.

"Because I said so!" Bella yelled slapping Malfoy around the face.

Then she turned to help me up and dragged me away from a shocked Malfoy.

As Bella dragged me off I turned around and grinned at him. He just glared at me.

"Harry are you ok?" Bella asked anxiously

"I think so" I said wiping the blood off of my lips.

"Its all my fault" Bella cried falling to the floor

"No its not Bella" I said hugging her too me.

"It is... I dated him."Bella sighed

"Bella Malfoy is a douche. Just forget about him" I said.

"How can I do that... he hurt you!" She said placing her hand on the bruise that  
had started to come up on my left cheek.

"Bella its not a big deal" I said removing her hand wincing

"Im sorry" She sobbed

"For what? Kissing me?"I chuckled

"No..." she replied blushing

"Then for what?" I asked

"For doing this" She whispered and placed her lips on mine again.

I pulled away and smiled at her.

"I forgive you" I whispered

"Good... come on its late lets get back to the common room." She said slipping her  
hand in mine and running to the common room.

This was the best Christmas Eve ever!

The girl I had liked since our first day here kissed me!

I walked to the boys dorms and lay down on my bed.

I fell asleep happy for once.

_**

* * *

**__**A/N: Hi everyone.**_

_**I hope you like that chapter.**_

_**Anyway. I will try to update again before Thursday but I can't promise  
anything because I have a busy week of packing ahead. **_

_**Also from Thursday I won't be updating for about two weeks because  
Im going on holiday and I won't get any internet connection or time to write.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**More reviews= a quicker update and a happier me!**_

_**Thanks everyone**_

_**:D :) :) :D**_

_**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**Sorry slightly hyper and excited about my holidays!**_

**_aNYWAY pLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_I would like any ideas to how this story should go._**

**_Should Bella be with Harry or Draco... well until Edward arrives._**

**_Who should it be?_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Pleasse tell me!_**

**_Thankyou :) :) :) :) :) :) :) xxxx_**

* * *

Oh yeah and what did you guys think of my st trinians/ hogwarts type song?


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hi everyone.**_

_**I am home from holiday! I had an amazing time! GO TO IBIZA!**_

_**Enjoy this chapter!**_

_**:) **_

_**ENJOY!**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Harry potter. Its upsetting I know_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Today was Christmas day!

I was so excited. I woke up really early and jumped on Hermione's bed.

"Mione! Wake up!" I yelled

"Bella... go away" She moaned pushing me off her bed.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as I hit the floor. I jumped back up and sat on the edge of  
Hermione's bed.

"But Mione" I sighed "It's Christmas!"

"What!" She yelled sitting up so fast I fell to the floor again.

"Yes Mione. Christmas" I said getting up and rubbing my arm.

"Bella! Let's go then! What are you waiting up here for!" Hermione giggled grabbing my  
hand and dragging me down to the Common room.

"Morning!" I giggled sitting down next to Harry and Ron.

"Morning you two" Ron said yawning.

"Morning" Harry said. Hermione just waved.

"Christmas spirit guys!" I yelled

"I can't be happy until I've eaten" Ron grumbled rubbing his stomach

"Do you ever stop eating?" I asked giggling

"No!" Ron snapped

"Oooh the little elf is moody!" Harry chuckled

"No! Thanks for reminding me!" Ron groaned

Hermione started laughing.

"Let's open presents!" I said

"If I have any" Harry murmured

"Harry. You will have some" I said grabbing a bag of presents I had gotten for  
my friends., Hermione Harry and Ron did the same.

I got Books –Hogwarts a history, Charms 101, Potions edition 2 and a few  
others- from Hermione, A sweater from Ron – he made his mum knit it for  
me- and I also got a charmed hoodie, top and pair of earrings -that had a  
picture of Hermione, Harry and I when we were singing 5678 at the start  
of the year. Then it changed to a picture of us singing every time we  
touch- from Harry.

Hermione got us all the same. Ron got us all the same and so did Harry.

Harry also got an invisibility cloak.

"Thanks for the presents guys. Now Harry does the cloak work?" Hermione asked

"I hope so" Harry said putting it on. Then his body disappeared and we  
could only see his head.

"Bloody hell" Ron said not moaning about how hungry he was for once.

"Wow!" I said

"That's amazing" Hermione gasped

"Definitely" Harry said taking it off.

We were all silent.

"Lets go to breakfast" Ron said breaking the silence.

"Ok" Harry said laughing "But you might want to get dressed first.

We all went to get dressed then we met in the common room and ran down  
to the great hall.

We were near the doors to the great hall when someone called my name.

"Bella!" A voice yelled

"I'll be in, in a second... save me a seat" I said to Hermione and Harry –Ron  
was already in the great hall-.

"Ok Bells" Hermione said dragging Harry into the great hall.

"Yes Malfoy?" I asked turning around to face Draco as he walked towards me.

"Merry Christmas" He said handing me a package

"I don't want anything from you, you annoying ferret" I glared at him then turned  
to walk away. But a hand grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Well I want you to have this. Whether you want it or not!" Draco said pushing  
the package into my hands then walking into the great hall.

"But... I... DRACO!" I yelled

He chuckled but carried on walking away.

I shoved the package into the pocket of my hoodie and walked into the great hall.

I sat down next to Hermione.

"What did the Ferret want?" she asked

"To give me a present" I whispered

"Seriously! What did he get you!" Hermione yelled

"Shut up!" I hissed at her "and I haven't opened it yet... and I don't plan on doing so"

"Why! I mean come on OPEN IT!" Hermione said reaching for my pocket

I slapped her hand away.

"Follow me and we will open it" I whispered

"Guys were going to the girls dorms... meet you later?" Hermione asked the Harry and Ron.

"Sure" Harry replied.

Ron just nodded still stuffing his face..

Hermione dragged me to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password" The fat lady said when we reached the entrance.

"Polyjuice Potion" I said and the portrait swung open

Hermione grabbed my hand and ran up to the girls dormitories.

"Now Bella" She told me sitting on my bed "I want you to open Draco's gift!"

"Fine" I grumbled sitting down next to her.

I took the present out of my pocket and undid the silver ribbon. I then took off the  
green rapping paper and looked at what it was.

It was a necklace with a silver ferret hanging on the chain. There was also a photo  
frame that had a picture of me and him sitting with Hermione and Harry. Ron had  
wanted to take the picture as he didn't like the fact me and Malfoy were dating. In  
the picture we were laughing and joking around.

"Bells... there's a note" Hermione said handing me a piece of parchment.

I took them from her and started to read.

**Dear Bella**

**I know you probably hate me and never want to see or hear from me again.  
But I am so sorry about what I did. It wasn't my fault... I swear!**

**You probably don't believe me but it's the truth. Crabbe and Goyle told me that  
if I didn't dump you they were going  
to tell my father that I had betrayed his side and was now on the side of Gryffindor. He would have killed me.**

**I hope you liked the presents and that you keep them forever.**

**I am so very sorry. Please forgive me. I still love you Bells...**

**If you could ever find it in your heart to take me back I would be ever grateful.  
**

**I don't care what my father or  
anyone else would think. All I know is that I want you.**

**All my love.**

**Draco... the ferret**

**Xxxxxx**

When I finished reading the letter I passed it over to Hermione. I didn't realise  
I was crying until my tears rolled off my face and splashed onto my hand.

"Oh Bells..." Hermione said after reading the letter for herself.

"Mione... what should I do?" I sobbed

Hermione hugged me saying "Do whatever your heart is telling you to do.  
Only you can make the decisions"

I unwound myself from Hermione's arms and picked up the necklace. It was  
sweet. I always called him an annoying ferret and this necklace was a ferret.

"He even signed the letter 'Draco... the ferret'" Hermione said looking at the  
necklace aswel.

Suddenly I jumped up and grabbed Hermione's arm. I kept the necklace in my  
hand and dragged Hermione back to the great hall where everyone still was sitting.

"Oh guys your back" Harry said as we sat down opposite him and Ron.

"Yep... Hermione could you help me put this necklace on? Its confusing" I  
asked Hermione

"Sure Bells" She replied putting on the necklace for me.

"Who's that from?" Harry asked

"Draco" Hermione and I said at the same time.

"WHA-" Ron said choking on his food.

I looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco. He saw me looking at him  
and gave me a small smile. I smiled back.

"Why are you wearing it! Its from that foul loathsome evil little cockroach known  
as DRACO MALFOY!" Harry said glaring Daggers at the necklace.

"You say foul loathsome evil little cockroach like its a bad thing" Draco said coming up  
behind Harry "Hey Bella. I see you like the necklace?"

"Yeah Ferret dude!" I giggled "Its amazing! Thank you"

"My pleasure... see you all later" Draco said chuckling when I called him ferret.

Draco walked away and I looked at Harry who was bright red with rage.

"Harry?" I asked worried

"DON'T TALK TO ME YOU BACKSTABBING LITTLE SLYTHERIN LOVING STUPID COW!" Harry  
yelled standing up and storming out of the hall.

"Harry!" I called after him but he just ignored me and carried on walking away.

"Bella... It's fine. Even though I hate Malfoy I don't mind that you like him... I've accepted  
that" Ron said taking a break from stuffing his face.

"RON!" I said in surprise

"What?" He asked

"Well one your not stuffing your face and two your amazing! But im not getting back with  
Draco... What he did was still wrong" I said

"Bella. Silly weird Bella" Hermione said laughing

Ron laughed aswel then resumed to stuffing his face.

Well this was turning out to be a good weird bad Christmas.

**Draco POV**

I looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Bella looking at me. I smiled at her and  
she smiled back.

I walked over to the Gryffindor table to hear Harry saying

"Why are you wearing it! Its from that foul loathsome evil little cockroach known as  
DRACO MALFOY!"

"You say foul loathsome evil little cockroach like its a bad thing" I said coming up behind  
Harry "Hey Bella. I see you like the necklace?"

"Yeah Ferret dude!" She giggled "Its amazing! Thank you"

"My pleasure... see you all later" I said chuckling when she called him ferret I deserved it.

I walked away glancing back at harry who was red in rage.

I walked out of the great hall to hear harry yell "DON'T TALK TO ME YOU BACKSTABBING  
LITTLE SLYTHERIN LOVING STUPID COW!"

Then he stormed out of the great hall and collided with me.

"Ow! Watch where your going Potter" I glared at him rubbing my arm.

"Malfoy! What have you done to Bella!" He said his voice full of hatred "After what you did  
to her. When you dumped her... She was a mess for weeks and now you think it's alright  
to take advantage of her! What are you planning!"

"Potter!" I said "Calm down! Im not planning anything"

"If you hurt her ever again I am going to hex you so bad!" Harry yelled storming off.

"I won't... she doesn't even like me that way anymore" I mumbled walking towards the  
Black Lake. I needed some time alone to think.

**Bella POV**

After Ron had –finally- finished eating we all walked back to the Gryffindor common room.  
When we walked in Harry was sitting by the fire with his back to us.

"You guys go... somewhere. I need to talk to him" I whispered shoving them two back out  
of the portrait hole.

"You sure Bells?" Hermione whispered

I nodded "I need to do this"

"Ok well see you later" Ron said walking away

"Ron we're going to the library we need to do some research on Nicholas Flamel." Hermione  
said to Ron as she walked away.

_Oh yeah Nicholas Flamel. I completely forgot about him! I had forgotten about most of the first  
few months at Hogwarts... me being so sad about the malfoy thing._

_Well basically We had been on the third floor which was forbidden. Then we were running away  
from filches cat and we ran through a door where there was a three headed dog! It turned out  
it was guarding something._

_In our first flying lesson Neville had done something his broom went weird he fell broke his arm  
then dropped his remember all._

_Then Draco had grabbed his remember all and flown away with it. Harry had flown up to try  
stop him even though madam Hooch had said that if anyone was seen in the air they would be expelled._

_So Draco had thrown the remember all. Harry caught it. Professor McGonagall had seen him  
and taken it away. It turned out Harry was told he was now the new Gryffindor seeker. Then  
at the first game Harry's broom started to buck and try to throw him off. We saw Snape muttering  
things and we concluded that Snape was cursing Harry's broom. So Hermione and I set fire to  
his robes and Harry was then able to continue the game._

_Then we found out about Nicholas Flamel from Hagrid... he told us by accident._

_So now we were trying to find out more about him._

I snapped out of my thoughts and walked over to Harry.

"Harry?" I said quietly sitting down next to him

"What?" He snapped

"I don't like Malfoy that way anymore. Don't you understand?" I said placing my hand on  
his shoulder.

He shook me off angrily saying "Bella! You accepted a gift from him! That means you do like him!"

"Harry! I don't... I only... But.." I was lost for words

"Exactly!" Harry yelled "I can't be friends with someone who loves a ferret!"

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" I yelled back... "Wait you... can't be friends"

"That's what I just said" He grumbled "Bella I don't want to be your friend anymore"

"Wha-...But Harry... your my..." I was confused

"Goodbye Bella" He said standing up and walking away

I cried for what felt like ages. Then I felt arms wrap around me.

"Bells? What happened?" Hermione asked

"Harry... doesn't... he said he doesn't want to be my friend anymore" I sobbed

"But... WHY!" Hermione asked shocked.

"Because I apparently love Malfoy... I don't though! You know that right?" I asked  
her

"Well... it does sort of seem that you still like him" She said

"What! I don't" I said standing up "Hermione your one of my best friends... you don't  
believe me?"

Hermione was silent

"Fine then go be with Harry! You both don't believe me!" I sobbed running out  
of the common room.

I ran to the Black lake sat under a tree a cried for ages.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter. Im also sorry if I didn't get Bella's  
thoughts in the right order.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you thought. I will try to update as  
soon as I possibly can.**_

_**Give me any idea's on what should happen next ok?**_

_**Thanks guys**_

_**Review please!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry that I haven't updated in like forever but**_  
_**I've been on holiday and then i was around my best friend's house...**_

**_I have been asked when The Cullen's will appear in this story  
and basically in Bella's fourth year when Harry is in the Tri-wizard  
Tournament, Bella will be in forks on a mission for Dumbledor.  
She will have left at the start of the Summer when her third year ends.  
She will have been given a potion to make her look 17 (as she is  
14 as its only her fourth year at hogwarts)  
She will use her Metamorphus powers to look like Bella swan  
(Sorry if I spelt that wrong)._**

**_Then Edward will leave her Bella will come back to Hogwarts for her fith year  
And The Cullens will be hired to protect the Golden quartet._**

_**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Harry Potter I also own no lyrics in this chapter._

* * *

**Bella POV**

Christmas was over and it was the worst Christmas ever!

Then there was new years... There was going to be Karaoke... No  
BATN I guess... I know I had a great Idea!

I practiced all day and finally it was evening... New years eve to be  
exact... night of Karaoke!

"Bells?" A voice said as I sat in the common room just before dinner.

"Mione!" I said shocked

"Im sorry Bella. I do believe you I always have" Hermione said throwing  
her arms around me.

"Mione its ok I swear" I said hugging her back

"You doing karaoke tonight?" She asked sitting down next to me

"Yeah!" I replied giggling

"Mind if I do it with you?" She asked shyly

"No! Course not Mione" I exclaimed.

"Ok then teach me the song." She said dragging me out of the common room.

We ran to the great hall where there were a few people but oh well.

Ok basically these are the words

The hall was full of people. The karaoke had started straight after dinner  
and it was already a big hit.

"Next up we have B&M" Dumbledore said.

The hall cheered as we walked up to the stage.

"Evening everyone!" I yelled

They cheered

"I would like to dedicate this song to two of my best friends. Harry Potter  
and Ronald Weasley... guys im so sorry for everything" I said

(_**A/N: **_**Bold- Bella **_italic- Hermione _normal- both**)**

The music started and Hermione and I started the dance we made up twenty  
minutes before

* * *

Absolutely everybody, everybody, everybody  
Absolutely everybody, everybody, everybody  
Absolutely everybody, everybody, everybody  
Absolutely everybody, everybody

Absolutely everybody, everybody, everybody  
Absolutely everybody, yeah (everybody, everybody)  
Absolutely everybody, everybody, everybody  
Absolutely everybody, yeah (everybody)

_**Everybody needs a little loving  
Everybody needs some body thinking of them  
Everybody needs a little respect  
And whatever it takes, I'm going to get it**__  
_  
_Everyboy needs a hand to hold  
Someone to cling to when the nights are getting cold  
I'm no different, I am just the same  
A player in the game  
_  
Absolutely everybody, everybody, everybody  
Absolutely everybody in the whole wide world  
Absolutely everybody, every boy and every girl  
Absolutely everybody, yeah (everybody)

_**Everybody needs a human touch  
I can't live without it, it means too much to me  
Everybody needs one true friend  
Someone who will be there 'til the very end  
**_

_And absolutely everybody breathes  
And everybody, everybody bleeds  
We're no different, we're all the same  
Players in the game  
_  
Absolutely everybody, everybody, everybody  
Absolutely everybody in the whole wide world  
Everybody breathes and everybody needs  
Absolutely everybody, yeah (everybody)

Absolutely everybody (everybody)  
Absolutely everybody (woah)  
Absolutely everybody (players in)  
Absolutely everybody (the game)

_Every boy and girl  
Every woman and child  
Every father and son  
I said now everyone  
Yes, now everyone (everybody)__**Everybody needs a human touch  
And everybody, everybody needs love  
I'm no different, I am just the same  
A player in the game**_Absolutely everybody, everybody, everybody  
Absolutely everybody in the whole wide world  
Everybody breathes and everybody needs  
Absolutely everybody

Absolutely everybody, everybody, everybody  
Absolutely everybody in the whole wide world  
Everybody breathes and everybody needs  
Absolutely everybody, yeah (everybody)

Absolutely everybody (woah)  
Absolutely everybody (oh yeah)  
Absolutely everybody (woah, everybody)  
Absolutely everybody (everybody)

Absolutely everybody

* * *

The crowd cheered. I looked over to see Harry and Ron running up to the stage.

"Oh Bells im so sorry!" Harry yelled launching himself at me

"Harry!" I said hugging him

"Its me who should be sorry not you. You did nothing wrong" Harry said

"BATN?" I asked

"Yeah!" He replied

I looked out at the crowd and yelled

"We have more songs to come"

"Ok bells, Mione, Ron do you remember the ones we practiced after last  
weeks karaoke?" Harry whispered to me

I nodded and so did Hermione and Ron.

"Ok lets go" Harry said as the music started up again

We started the dance that we learned last week.

(_**Bold/italic- Bella**_**, Bold Harry**, _Italic- Hermione_, Underlined- Ron, Normal- all)

* * *

Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Turn the music up, let's do it  
C'mon people let's get loud  
Let's get loud  
Turn the music up to hear that sound  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Ain't nobody gotta tell ya  
What you gotta do

_**If you wanna live your life  
Live it all the way and don't you waste it  
Every feelin' every beat  
Can be so very sweet you gotta taste it**_  
_You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way  
You gotta prove it  
You gotta mean what you say X2_  
Life's a party, make it hot  
Dance don't ever stop, whatever rhythm  
Every minute, every day  
Take them all the way you gotta live 'em (**'cause I'm going to live my life**)  
**You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way  
You gotta prove it  
You gotta mean what you say  
You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way  
You gotta prove it  
You gotta mean what you say**  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Turn the music up to hear that sound  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Ain't nobody gotta tell you  
What you gotta do

Hey x13

Hey x13

**Life is meant to be big fun  
You're not hurtin' anyone  
Nobody loses  
Let the music make you free  
Be what you wanna be  
Make no excuses  
**_You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way  
To gotta prove it  
You gotta mean what you say  
You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way  
You gotta prove it  
You gotta mean what you say_Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Turn the music up to hear that sound  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Ain't nobody gotta tell you  
What you gotta do

Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Turn the music up to hear that sound  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Ain't nobody gotta tell you  
What you gotta do

We struck the last pose and everyone cheered.

"Were not done yet guys" Harry yelled into the mic

The music started again

T**his is your captain speaking; Id like to welcome you aboard this  
Hogwarts (_A/N: Had to chage that little bit) _flight  
The duration will be 3 minutes exactly now sit back, relax  
and enjoy the flight  
**  
Ba-ba-da, Ba-ba-da, Ba-da-da-ba, ba-da  
_Duty free madam?  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Ba-ba-da, Ba-ba-da, Ba-da-da-ba, ba-da  
Were flying the flag all over the world - Flying the flag for you

_**London to Berlin  
All the way from Paris to Tallinn  
Helsinki on to Prague  
Dont matter where we are yeah yeah ye-ah**__Flying high in Amsterdam  
Why dont you catch us if you can  
Now were cruising in the sky  
And were singing it for you_Ba-ba-da, Ba-ba-da, Ba-da-da-ba, ba-da  
Some salted nuts sir?  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Ba-ba-da, Ba-ba-da, Ba-da-da-ba, ba-da

Were flying the flag all over the world  
Flying the flag for you  
Would you like a complimentary drink with your meal sir?  
Were flying the flag all over the world  
Flying the flag for you  
_**  
Ladies & Gentlemen, your exits are located here, here and here  
To fasten your seatbelt insert the fitting  
**_**To use the life vest, slip it over your head  
Pull firmly on the red cord and blow into the mouthpiece**_**  
**_  
Ba-ba-da, Ba-ba-da, Ba-da-da-ba, ba-da  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Ba-ba-da, Ba-ba-da, Ba-da-da-ba, ba-da

Were flying the flag all over the world  
Flying the flag for you

Were flying the flag all over the world - yes were flying - take you all around the world  
Flying the flag for you  
Would you like something to suck on for landing sir?  
Were flying the flag all over the world - yes were flying - take you all around the world  
Flying the flag for you

Wed like to thank you for flying with us today

* * *

We all laughed

"One more?" A girl in Ravenclaw yelled and everyone cheered

We looked at professor Dumbledore who nodded and smiled.

"Ok everyone... one more from us tonight" Harry yelled

* * *

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do  
**_  
_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do  
_  
_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
**__Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time  
_  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

**Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?  
**  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
**Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

_**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
**__I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.  
_  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

* * *

I looked over at Draco as I was singing to see him staring right back at  
me... I don't like him! I can't

The music stopped and Harry hugged me. When he let me go Ron picked me  
up and spun me around then did the same thing to Mione.

"Well done guys that was great!" I giggled as we ran back to our seats.

"Yeah it was" Harry said laughing

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Dumbledore said "It is a new year in 10...9..."

Everyone was standing up and cheering. Someone grabbed my hand. I turned  
around to see Draco.

"8...7...6"

"Bella Im sorry for being such and idiot" Draco said

"5...4...3"

"Draco... I know your sorry... I forgive you" I said

"2...1!"

"I love you Bella!" Draco said kissing me softly.

Then he smirked and walked away

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone around me yelled.

"Happy new year Bella!" Three voices yelled. Hermione Ron and Harry  
grabbed me in a bone crushing hug.

"Bella?" Harry asked

"Are you ok?" Hermione said worried

"I don't feel so good" I said... and then everything went black.

_**A/N: Ok so thats the chapter!**_

_**I shall updsate asap! I have 16 reviews... let's try 20 reviews!**_

_**Ok the songs which the lyrics are from are:**_

_**absolutely everybody-**_ _**vanessa amorosi**_

_**Lets get loud- Jennifer Lopez**_

_**Flying the flag- schooch**_

_**You belong with me- Taylor swift.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**THANK YOU :) **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: HI!**_

_**well I haven't updated in quite a while so I thought I would.  
I won't be updating as much because Im back to school and  
I have homework and all things like that. **_

_**I have been asked if when Bella goes to Forks on the mission  
will Jacob be going with her. The answer is yes Jacob will be  
going with her. He will be staying with Billy black (Who is sirius  
black's -Bella and Jacobs dad- cousin- Bella will be staying with  
Billy's friend Charlie Swan (He is a wizard so he knows abou  
t everything). Jacob will be pretending he doesn't know Bella.**_

_**Anyway on with the Chapter!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Twilight or Harry Potter *sighs sadly*_

* * *

**Bella POV**

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in the hospital  
wing... what had happened? I wondered to myself.

Then New Year's Eve came flooding back to me... how long was I here?

"Bella?" I heard a voice next to me. I was snapped out of my thoughts.

I turned my head towards the voice and saw Hermione sitting  
there looking at me worriedly.

"Hey Mione" I said weakly sitting up.

"Your finally awake" She stated.

"Finally?" I wondered aloud "How long was I out for?"

"Two weeks" Hermione commented

"Two weeks!" I exclaimed "I fainted, how was I out for two weeks!"

"I have no idea Bella!" Hermione said "Madam Pompfrey gave  
you a weird potion thing... said you needed some rest or  
something like that"

"Oh" I sighed

"What happened Bella?" Hermione asked

"I don't remember" I lied

"Bella!" Hermione snapped giving me a _stop-telling-lies! _look

"Ok I don't really remember the details but I think I was getting  
stressed out over this whole Draco thing... and the thing  
with... you know" I said hurriedly

"Oh!" Hermione said as the last bit clicked in her mind "Bella, you  
don't have to do this... if you don't want to"

"But Hermione! I want to do this!" I snapped!

"Bella do you really think I want to do this either?" Hermione asked

"I don't know Mione! " I snapped

"Bella this is going to be dangerous but we are doing this because  
Harry is our friend!" Hermione snapped back

"Ok Hermione I know why we are doing it! I'm just confused about  
a lot of things at the moment and us fighting isn't going to help  
anyone!" I said taking a deep breath

"I know Bella… I know" Hermione sighed

"You got any more information about Nicholas flamel?" I asked her

"Yeah we did!" Hermione said perking up a bit "We spent a whole  
day in the library but then I finally found something"

"Tell me then!" I said

"Well this one book said that Nicolas Flamel was a well-known alchemist  
and only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance  
with incredible powers. He was a close friend and partner Dumbledore.  
He owed his considerable age to the Elixir of Life which he and his  
wife, Perenelle, created using the Stone..

Flamel is noted as an alchemist of considerable talent and as an opera-lover.  
It is said he enjoyed his later years living a quiet life in Devon. Although it  
is clear that he used the Elixir to greatly extend his life, it is not specified whether  
he used the Stone's powers to make himself greatly wealthy, as the Stone is  
also capable of turning metal into gold." Hermione said reading from a piece  
of paper she had taken out of her pocket.

"Whoa!" I muttered "So is that why… he who must not be named wants the  
stone? So he can live forever?"

"Well that's what Harry thinks… I agree with him on that but Ron thinks he  
want the stone to become rich and turn the metal to gold and that  
rubbish" Hermione sighed

"Well Ron always talks rubbish Mione!" I smiled

"you've only just realized?" Hermione teased

"I'm not that dumb Mione" I giggled pretending to be offended

"Oh right sure your not" Hermione giggled

"Bella" Madam Pompfrey said walking over to my bed "You are free to go"

I jumped up and walked out of the Hospital wing with Hermione talking  
about more things.

***Jumps to when the quartet go to find the philosophers stone***

The next few months went by really fast. Hermione had us all in the library  
looking for more information on Nicholas Flamel nearly every day, and  
when we weren't doing that she was making us study.

"Bella!" Harry called my name as he walked through the portrait of the fat  
lady with Ron following him. I looked up from the book I was reading.

"Yeah Harry?" I asked

"Tonight's the night" He said

"Wha- OH!" I said as I realized what he meant.

"Meet you outside the dorms at midnight" He said

"OK… Have you told Mione?" I wondered

"Yeah we just told her… took us ages to find her but we got her in the  
end" Ron said

"Where was she?" I asked

"Give you three guesses… wait you probably won't need them all" Harry said

"Library?" I guessed

"Ding, ding, ding and we have a winner"

I laughed and went back to my book. Tonight would be a very eventful night.

…

I woke up ten minutes before we were supposed to meet got dressed  
and ran over to Hermione's bed and shook her awake.

"What you want Bella?" She asked groggily.

"Its time" I said and walked away

"Oh!" Hermione said suddenly more awake. Then she jumped out of bed  
and got dressed. When she was ready we ran out of the Dorm and met  
Hary and Ron.

"Ready Guys?" Harry asked

"Yup" Hermione and Ron answered

"Bella?" Harry asked

"As ready as I'll ever be" I grinned and we walked down the stairs to  
the common room.

When we got down to the common room a toad caked.

"Trevor!" Harry said

"Trevor you shouldn't be here" Ron said to the toad.

"Neither should you!" A voice said. Neville stood up from the chair he  
was siitting in and walked towards us "your sneaking out again aren't you!"

I sighed. This was just typical. It wasn't even our fault last time! Not  
our fault we stumbled across Fluffy – The giant three headed dog- Not  
our fault!

"Now Neville listen. We were… we were-" Harry said

"No I won't let you! You'll get Gryffindor into trouble again" Neville  
stuttered "I'll… I'll fight you!"

"Neville im really sorry about this… Petrificus Totalus!" I said

Neville fell to the floor frozen.

"Well done Bella now lets go!" Harry said

"You're a little scary sometimes you know that" Ron said "Brilliant but scary"

I smiled

"Lets go" Harry repeated

We walked out past Neville's frozen body

"Sorry mate" We all said as we walked past him.

We ran to the place where Fluffy was hidden just to find that someone  
had already been there.

We jumped down the trapdoor and landed in some weird green plant.  
After we got through that there was a broomstick in the middle of a room  
and thousands of keys, we had to get the right one and unlock the door.

Harry did that in about five minutes.

Then we walked into a large room that looked like a graveyard but was  
actually a huge chessboard.

Hermione -who really hated wizard chess- asked Ron if he thought it would be  
like real Wizards chess. So Ron told one of the things to move then when it got  
smashed to pieces he told Hermione that it would be exactly like real Wizards chess  
and she paled.

We played our way across the chessboard and finally were able to get  
through the last door.

"Hermione! Stay with Ron" I shouted to Hermione who was kneeling next to  
and unconscious Ron – he had sacrificed himself so we could carry on and get  
the stone… It turns out the chess was actually wizards chess – Then I  
ran after Harry.

"Bella NO!" Harry yelled turning around to face me.

"Im coming Harry" I yelled back

"It's too dangerous!" He yelled back

"I don't care!" I said pushing past him

"But Bella!" He whined

"No Harry Im coming" I said glaring at him

"Fine" He sighed

"Come on then" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him through the door.

We were faced by professor Quirrell who as it turned out was kind of  
Vold- well you-know-who.

It all happened so fast.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the Philosophers  
atone… which was weird seeing as he didn't have it when we came in.  
Then the half of Professor Quirrell's head that was Voldemort tried to  
attack Harry but Harry put his hand out to stop him touched his face and he  
crumbled into some sort of dust thing.

Then he disappeared… I ran over to Harry just as he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Harry!" I yelled and then I fainted.

I woke up in the hospital wing. I blinked and slowly sat up…wincing.

I looked down to see my right arm in a sling then I heard a noise from the  
bed next to me.

"Harry!" I gasped when I looked towards where the noise came from.

"Bella?" Harry said confused

"Harry are you ok?" I asked worriedly

"Yeah im fine just a bit sore… you?"

"Im fine" I said

"Good afternoon you two" A voice said. Harry and I looked towards the  
voice to see Dumbledore walking towards us.

"Afternoon sir" Harry muttered

"Afternoon Professor" I said

"I see you got a lot of get well soon gifts and things" Dumbledore said

"We did" I said surprised looking at the piles of stuff at the end of mine  
and Harry's beds.

"Does everyone know" Harry asked

"Yes" Dumbledore muttered

"What about Hermione and Ron?" I asked

"Are they ok" Harry finished my sentence

"They are fine…" Dumbledore said

"But what about the stone?" Harry asked

"The stone has been destroyed" Dumbledore said sitting down at the  
end of my bed.

"But what about Flamel, he'll die won't he?" I asked

"Yes… indeed he will" Dumbledore sighed

"But how did Harry get the stone sir? I mean he didn't have it when  
we entered the room and then suddenly he had it" I said trying to  
change the subject

"Only a person who wanted to find it, find it but not use it would be  
able to get it" Dumbledore explained

"Does that mean that with the stone gone Voldemort will never be able  
to come back?" Harry asked

"Im afraid dear boy that there will be a time when he will come back… there  
will be a way in which he can return" Dumbledore said

"Oh" Harry sighed

"Don't worry Harry next time we will be prepared and we will get him!" I said

"Nicely put Miss Black… Goodbye you two see you at the end of term feast!" Dumbledore  
said getting up and leaving the hospital wing.

"Goodbye sir" I called after him.

"You mean it Bella?" Harry asked

"What?" I asked

"That we will get him… that you will help me… even after what happened this time?" He asked

"Of course I will Harry what are Best friends for?" I Said

"Thanks" Harry grinned

"My pleasure" I said grinning back.

Madam Pompfrey let us out of the hospital wing later that day and we went to the G  
ryffindor common room where Ron and Hermione were sitting talking,

"Hey guys" I said

"BELLA! HARRY!" Hermione yelled jumping up and hugging us

"Hey guys!" Ron said hugging us after Hermione had.

"How are you?" Harry asked

"Great" They replied together

"We missed end of term karaoke" Ron said glumly

"Oh well there's always next year" I giggled

"Yeah!" Hermione said

"Come on lets go to the great hall for the feast" Harry said

We all ran down to the great hall and sat at the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore gave his end of term speech and announced that Slytherin had  
won the end of term house cup for the most house points.

"Damn!" Harry said

Then Dumbledore said that he had a few last minute points to hand out.

Hermione got 50 points

Ron got 50 points

I got 45 points

And so did Harry.

"Were ties with Slytherin!" Hermione said excitedly.

Then Neville got 10 points which put Gryffindor in first place!

"Yes!" I screamed

"We won!" Ron said

I giggled

The rest of the feast was amazing. We all joked around and laughed.

I would miss this place this summer… though it would be great to see  
my dad and Jake- I hadn't seen him around the school lately- It would  
be great to see everyone… and I was spending the last few weeks  
of the summer at the Burrow with Ron's family!

***The next Morning***

"Come on Guys the train will be leaving soon" Hermione said a  
s we walked towards the Hogwarts express

"Coming Mione" Ron said

Harry stopped suddenly.

"Come on Harry!" I called to him

"I'll be there in a minute" He called back.

I sighed but followed Ron and Hermione into a compartment where  
we sat talking about the year while we waited for Harry.

Finally Harry joined us in the compartment.

"Feels strange to be going home doesn't it" I said

"Bella you will only be home for a few weeks then your coming to  
stay with me and the rest of my family" Ron said

I nodded

"It is strange to be going home though… after a whole year at  
Hogwarts… Don't you think Harry?" Hermione said

"Im not going home… not really?" Harry replied

Ten the train started moving and we left… away from Hogwarts and the  
whole year we had just been through. The next time we would be  
coming back to Hogwarts we would be in our second year… who knows  
what kind of crazy things will happen then.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey everyone!**_

_**That's the first year over with!.**_

_**Thanks everyone for all their reviews **_

_**I hope you have been enjoying this story so far.**_

_**This story will be continuing soon and I've changed it so next year  
Bella will be told that in her third year she will be going to Forks  
and she will stay there until the end of her fourth year. Jacob will be there as well.**_

_**So I will update this story as soon as I can… Bella will be at the  
Burrow when I next update so most of the summer will have gone by.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think.**_

**_Im not sure weather I should make the other years into new stories or  
if I should continue this as one long story... tell me what you think._**

_**THANK YOU :) **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hello everyone.**_

_**I know it's been a long, long, long time but I have been so busy with  
school and everything. I will try to update quicker next time.**_

_**Anyway thank you to everyone that has reviewed on this story. Im  
glad you like it.**_

_**Anyway Here's the Chapter**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight_

_

* * *

_

Bella POV

The summer had gone so fast and there was just over a week until I was  
going back to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Morning Jake, Dad" I said as I skipped into the kitchen one morning.

"Morning Bella" They replied

"Have the letters arrived yet?" I asked as I sat at the table and started eating  
the food Kreacher had laid in front of me.

"Nope" Jacob replied

"Oh... ok" I sighed

"Don't worry Bells, they'll come" My dad said

"I know" I mumbled

We were interrupted by a tapping on the window.

"These might be them now" Dad said as he opened the window to let the owl in

He untied the letter from the owl's leg and looked at it.

"There are three and they're for Bella" Dad said.

"A letter! For me!"

"Three actually" Dad replied

"Cool!"

I took the letters from my dad and read them

The first one was from Hermione and it said

'_Hey Bells!_

_I hope you are having a good summer._

_Mine has been amazing so far. I was wondering if you wanted to meet me in Diagon  
Alley. I'll be going there soon.  
Have you heard from Harry this summer?  
I've written to him loads but I got no reply!_

_Anyway I hope to see you soon._

_Love Mione'_

I smiled and picked up the second letter. This one was from Ron.

'_Dear Bella_

_I hope you are having a good summer. I know I am.  
Have you got any letters from Harry? I haven't and neither has Hermione._

_Anyway my mum really wants to meet you and so does my sister so I was wondering  
if you wanted to come to the Burrow for the last week of the Holidays?_

_Hope to hear from you soon_

_The best person in the whole world_

_And your great mate_

_Ron_

_P.S Fred and George say Hi'_

"Dad can I?" I asked

"Can you what?" Dad asked

"Go to stay at the burrow for the last week of the holidays?"

"Sure" Dad replied

"Yes! Thank you dad!" I yelled jumping up and hugging him.

"That's alright Bells" Dad chuckled

I sat back down and scribbled a quick reply

'**Hey Ron**

**No I haven't heard from Harry... Oh yeah my dad said I can come to the Burrow.  
When do you want me to come?**

**See you soon. Tell Fred and George that I said hi back to them.**

**From the person who is even cooler that Ronald Weasley**

**And an even better friend**

**Bella'**

I tied the letter to the leg of my owl Midnight.

"Take the letter to the Burrow" I whispered stroking her.

She squawked and flew out of the window.

Then I moved onto the third letter.

'_**Hi Bella**_

_**I don't know why im writing this because I know you will probably ignore it  
but Im really sorry for everything I did last year. It wasn't my fault. Crabbe  
and Goyle made me do it.**_

_**You probably won't believe me but it's the truth.**_

_**I can't wait to see you on September 1**__**st**__**.**_

_**Have a good week.**_

_**Draco xxx'**_

I read the letter three times.

"Who was that from?" Jacob asked

"No-one" I replied ripping up the letter and throwing it away

"Ok" Jacob said not believing me.

I stood up just as Midnight flew back through the window

She landed on the table and I untied the letter from her leg.

'_Bella_

_Mum said you can come whenever._

_Do you have A fireplace connected to the Floo network?  
If you do write back and My mum, Fred, George and I will come to get you. It was just  
going to be just me and mum but Fred and George wanted to come for some reason._

_If not Apparate to the leaky cauldron and I will meet you there at three. I will be at your  
house at three if you have the first thing._

_Anyway ignore my rambling_

_See you soon_

_Bye_

_The most awesome guy in the world_

_Ron'_

I scribbled another reply and sent it off with Midnight.

"Im going to pack" I said running up the stairs.

"Ok" I heard my dad call up after me.

I ran into my room and grabbed my trunk.

I packed my robes, my clothes, my wand and everything else I would need.

I then sat down and started to read.

"Bella" My dad called and I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts. I was so absorbed  
in the book time flew.

"Coming" I called

I grabbed my trunk and Midnights cage. Then I ran downstairs.

"RON!" I yelled when I saw a familiar red head standing in the hall.

"Bella!" Ron replied

I threw my arms around him

"I missed you and Hermione and Harry so much!" I said

"Well I missed you too. I don't know if the others did though" Ron joked

"Hey!" I said rolling my eyes punching him lightly on the arm.

"Hello Bella" A woman's voice said

"Hello Mrs Weasley" I said as I was dragged into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh please call me Molly, It's so nice to finally meet you. Ron, Fred and George have done  
nothing but talk about you all summer" She said letting go of me.

"Really?" I said raising my eyebrows at The three Weasley boys.

"Well... Fred and George started it" Ron said

"Oh so you don't like me? You won't even talk about your best mate!" I said teasingly

"Nice one Jelly Belly" Fred said

"Oh no!" I sighed

"Yeah Bella Wella" George chuckled

"When did you come up with those?" I asked

"Just now" Fred and George said together

"Great" I said rolling my eyes

"Shall we get going then?" Mrs Weasley said

"Sure you guys go... Bella have you got everything?" My dad asked me

"Yeah" I said

"Alright. Have a good week" He said hugging me

"I will" I said hugging him back "Don't miss me too much"

"I'll try not to" He chuckled

"Let's go then" I said turning around.

Molly stepped into the fireplace first using the Floo powder.

Then Fred and George went.

The Ron and I went.

I stepped out of the Green flames and into The Burrow.

"Wow" I said

"It's not much-" Fred said

"-But it's home" George finished the sentence

"It's amazing" I said

"Ron dear, Show Bella to her room please, Fred, George carry her trunk up" Molly said

"Yes mum" The boy grumbled.

"They showed me up to my room which was next to Ginny's and then turned to leave.

"Wait! Ron!" I called

"Yeah" he asked turning around

"You can stay you know. We need to catch up anyway" I said

"Alright then" Ron grinned sitting down on the edge of my bed.

I sat next to him

"So how's your summer been?" I asked

"Well..." Ron started

* * *

_**A/N: I know this is a short Chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**_

_**I will update as soon as I can**_

_**Please**_

_**Please**_

_**Please**_

_**Please**_

_**Please**_

_**Please**_

_**Please**_

_**Please**_

_**Please**_

_**Please**_

_**Please**_

_**Please**_

_**Please**_

_**Please**_

_**Please**_

_**Please**_

_**Please**_

_**Please**_

_**Please**_

_**Please**_

_**Please**_

_**Please**_

_**Please**_

_**Please**_

_**Please**_

_**Please**_

_**Please**_

_**Please**_

_**Please**_

_**Please**_

_**With cherries on top Review**_

_**A lot of Pleases I know **_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Thank you **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hey guys, I am super sorry for not updating. My laptop is broken  
and I had GCSE exams to do. But now its summer and I'm finished with  
school which gives me the chance to FINALLY update. I hope I haven't  
lost any of you guys as my readers and thank you so much for all the  
lovely reviews. I received on a few days back and it gave me a great idea  
for this fic so sit back and enjoy. This chapter will be an extra long one to  
make up for not updating this story in so long. Thanks again for reading  
my story and supporting me whilst I wrote it. I promise to finish it, I won't  
leave it half done, and I will try to update a few times over the summer.  
Enjoy your holidays. Have a great summer and Remember. Don't eat socks,  
they aren't good for you. No matter what anybody says**_

_**Thank you for the review that gave me some great ideas. I will be using a  
few of them. Reading your review made me happy and it also reminded me  
why I started writing this story. THANK YOU! x x**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight...that makes me sad... it makes me  
want to curl up in my sock draw and sleep for days! That or have a few dozen redvines_

* * *

Bella POV

The Rest of the summer holidays went pretty fast. The night I got there Ron and I  
stayed up for hours talking. I spent most of my time hanging out with Ron, The twins  
and Ron's little sister Ginny who was starting at Hogwarts on the first on September.  
Ron was growing more and more worried about Harry and one night him and the  
twins snuck out and stole their Dad's flying car to go and rescue Harry. I would have  
gone but Ron didn't tell me because he didn't want me to get in trouble. The twins  
and Ron got in a bucket load of trouble when they got back but I was just happy to  
see Harry safe and well. We had gone to Diagon Alley to get all of our school stuff  
and bumped into Draco. I ignored him and started talking to Hermione who had met  
us there. He smiled at me but I just glared back. No matter what I had thought when  
I'd first received the letter I couldn't forgive him... could I?

I stumbled down the stairs following the mouth watering smell of Mrs Weasley's cooking.  
It was September first at last and today I would finally be going back to Hogwarts  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The finest wizarding school in the world. I glanced  
around the kitchen and saw only Ginny, Percy, Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley sitting at  
the table. Everyone else must have still been asleep

"Good morning Dear" Mrs Weasley said cheerily, piling bacon onto a plate and handing  
it to me "Do take a seat and eat, you've got a long day today"

"Morning Mrs Weasley" I grinned taking the plate and sitting next to Ginny

"Oh please dear, what have I told you" She muttered bustling around the kitchen  
"Call me Molly"

"Sorry" I said smiling at Ginny as Mrs Weasley added sausages, Egg and beans to my  
plate

We ate in silence until Mrs Weasley who had been muttering to herself over by the oven  
stormed upstairs. I looked at Ginny who shrugged. Two seconds later Ron and Harry  
ran into the kitchen, grabbed some food and started eating

"Mum just stormed up towards the twins room" Ron muttered seeing the confused look  
on my face

"Oh" I laughed. From upstairs we heard two shrieks and Mrs Weasley came downstairs  
followed by the twins who were dripping water onto the floor.

"You couldn't have just called up the stairs could you mum?" George glared down at his food

"Oh yeah because that always works so well doesn't it! Now stop being so cheeky and  
eat so you can finish packing! I want to leave on time and not end up rushing to get  
you all onto the train before it leaves!"

"Yes mum" George sighed gulping down his breakfast and rushing back up the stairs  
Fred not far behind

"Morning Bella" Harry smiled at me. I looked up and blushed quickly averting my gaze  
to the other side of the kitchen

"You okay Bels?" Ron asked

"Err... yeah I'm great... I think I'll just go and finish putting all my stuff in my trunk" I  
muttered quickly standing up from the table and placing my empty plate in the sink "Thank  
you so much for the breakfast Mrs Weasley it was amazing"

"You're welcome Bella" She laughed as I ran from the room and straight up the stairs.  
I got to the room I had been sleeping in and sat down on the bed. I had packed my  
trunk the night before and the last thing I had to do was get dressed. I grabbed the clothes  
I had picked out the night before and ran to the bathroom getting dressed in record time.  
I looked down and my faded blue jeans, white long-sleeved top, multi-coloured converse  
and grabbed my Black jacket off of the side smiling at my reflection. My hair was straight today,  
reaching just below my waist. Just the way I liked it

The journey to Kings Cross station was manic and after driving backwards and forwards  
we finally made it with a few minutes to spare. As we ran through the station I paid no  
attention to Ron and Harry deciding we would chat on the train. I followed Mrs Weasley  
and Ginny through the barrier that lead to Platform 9¾ and boarded the train in a hurry  
as the warning whistles started going off.

"Thank you so much for having me Mrs Weasley" I yelled from the window as the  
doors slammed shut

"Any time Bella dear" She smiled waving at us all as the train started to move.

"Come sit with me and Mione Gin" I said to the small red haired girl. She nodded and  
we walked along the train finally finding Hermione sitting in an empty compartment

"Mione!" I yelled running over to hug her

"Hey Bells" She laughed returning the hug "We didn't get a proper chance to  
catch up when we were in Diagon alley, What with the whole Harry fiasco... speaking  
of which where is Harry and Ron come to think of it"

"They are probably looking for us. They'll get here soon" I laughed as we launched  
into a conversation. Ginny asking us things about Hogwarts every now and again,  
We got changed into our robes and sat there talking about the most random things.  
It was only when we had been sitting in the compartment for a good three hours  
and when Dean Thomas came into our compartment asking if we had seen either Harry  
or Ron that we started to worry a bit.

"I'm sure Mum would have sent an owl if they hadn't been able to get to the train in time"  
Ginny kept saying. She seemed to be the most worried out of us all and it made me a  
bit jealous. She had been blushing and not making any sense every time she saw him  
over the last week of the holiday and I didn't like it. Surely she knew Harry and I had  
a history, all we did was flirt whilst at the Weasley's yet this girl still thought she had  
a chance.

"Well I'm sure he's just fine" Hermione soothed the little girl

"Yeah, your right" Ginny smiled "So do you know if Harry's seeing anyone?"

"Yes" I said quickly "He's with me"

"Oh" Ginny muttered her eyes drooping a little and all the happiness disappearing  
from her face "Sorry Bella"

"It's fine, he doesn't like younger girls anyway" I said a little too sharply. Man I  
was acting like such a Bitch. Hermione shot me a look but I just glared straight  
back at her

"Actually Ginny Harry doesn't have a girlfriend at the moment" Hermione corrected "He  
and Bella had a thing last year but they broke up"

"Really!" Ginny's face filled with excitement once more. Hermione nodded and there  
was a rap at the door. I glanced over hoping it would be either Harry or Ron. Perhaps  
both but sighed when I saw it was Draco.

"What do you want Malfoy" Hermione glared at the blonde haired boy

"I wanted a word with Bella, is that a crime?" He sneered

"Yes" I answered sharply

He sighed "Come on Bella, I apologised what more do you want?"

"You to disappear! Or maybe a reason as to WHY you dumped me!"

"I did tell you!" he argued

"No you made some lousy excuse that no one in their right minds would ever believe!"

"Bella please just take me back" He pleaded. I looked at Hermione who had started  
talking to Ginny again. She kept glancing at me then glaring at Malfoy.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because Malfoy! You broke my heart; some stupid apology isn't going to make me  
forgive you!" I muttered tears forming in my eyes. I kept my head down as not to let  
him see

"Bella..." He started and took a step forwards

"Leave Malfoy" Hermione snapped walking towards the door and pushing him out of it.  
He glared at Hermione then turned and stormed down the train. Hermione turned to me  
and sighed

"I'm sorry Bells" she muttered sitting next to me

I shook my head as the tears that had been threatening to spill ran down my face "No, it's  
my own fault. I went out with him... what was I thinking? He is a Slytherin and they  
are all the same, untrustworthy, rotten... SCUM!"

Hermione pulled me close to her as I tried to get a hold of myself. She sighed.

"Bella... come on. It's out first night back; it'll probably be a karaoke night... BATN?"

I looked up and smiled "Thanks Mione you're a great friend... so what should we sing?"

Hermione laughed "That's the Bella I know. Now wipe your eyes, dry your tears and  
let's start nerding"

We spent the rest of the train ride talking about song ideas and agreeing to let Ginny  
perform with us as we needed another female singer.

"We're here!" Ginny shrieked excitedly as the train came to a stop. She jumped up and  
grabbed her stuff running out of the compartment.

"See you later Gin" Hermione and I called after her laughing at the girl's excitement

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guy's. It's not extra long but I'm going to write another chapter and  
update it soon. I'll probably update again tomorrow just to prove how sorry I am.  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you will review. It's been a long while  
since I've actually written anything for a fic so be happy.**_

_**Remember guys, keep calm and read my story! Read... review and Enjoy. **_

_**Thanks to you all who have reviewed so far and I hope you will continue to stick by  
me. Don't forget that I am open to all ideas and I don't want to lose you guys so  
please email me or review with any ideas you have for this fic... any song ideas  
for the next chapter or future karaoke chapters are also welcome.**_

_**Thank you and Good Night!**_

_**Love MyaMalfoy.x **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Yeah Hi again. Im not going to sit here making up excuses about why I haven't updated in forever, instead I will be completely one hundred percent honest with you. I have lost all interest for this story and I have been focusing on writing other stories for you, my lovely readers to read. So Instead of a chapter you will now see a preview of what I have written for a future chapter. Seeing as I have no idea what to do with this story anymore I'll let you, the readers decide Should I stick with it and get to the end or should I leave up the chapters I have and hopefully you will all enjoy what I have so far. In order to do this I will now give you a preview of what I have written for when Bella is in forks. Enjoy, and I hope you will read the other stories that I will soon be posting. Thank you all so much for reading my story so far**_

Hermione turned to him and smiled. Her brown eye's searched through his cold Grey ones; she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty as she searched through his eyes, looking for the faintest hint of humour which would show her for sure that he was joking. He had insulted her for four years and here he was asking her to the Yule ball. Hermione cocked her head to one side questioning her thoughts. He loved Bella, and Bella had only been gone for a few months… so why was he asking her? He had told her enough times how he despised her, but here he was waiting for an answer. She could see how nervous he was, his eyes flickered from left to right, as though he wasn't sure of what to look at. But something told her that he wasn't joking… that he had perhaps… moved on from Bella? It was a stupid thought as she knew it but she had liked him since her first day at Hogwarts, no matter how horrible he had seemed. But as soon as he started flirting with Bella she had tried to hide her feelings. All she had ever wanted to do was be with him. Wind blew through the corridor blowing her hair around her face. She saw him smirk as she blushed and hurriedly tried to smooth her hair down. A wisp of his silky silver-blonde hair had been moved by the wind and she reached up a hand to move it out of his face. She froze halfway and looked down at the floor, her blush deepening as she realised what she had been about to do. She could feel his gaze on her and she tried not to look up. Her hand was still frozen in the air as he spoke  
"Well?" He asked and she could hear the fear in his voice, the fear of being rejected  
"Well what?" She asked. She glanced up again and slowly moved her hand back towards her. Draco stepped forwards until he was face to face… well nose to chest with her.  
"Please Hermione, I know you're not stupid, you know exactly what I'm asking" As he spoke he placed a hand over hers which was still sort of frozen in the air  
"What about Bella?" She asked in a near whisper not daring to look into his cold eyes.  
"What about Bella?" He asked raising an eyebrow slightly  
""Well I thought you were dating her"  
"I was, but now she's in Forks, probably off with her secret mission" Hermione looked up in shock; his voice was full of hatred and sent chills down her spine. He hadn't even spoken that loud yet his low meaningful words sliced through the air as though he had yelled them.  
"But I thought-"  
"But nothing!" Draco silenced her. She could tell he had not been happy with this secret Mission Bella had been sent on. His voice was deadly and his eyes looked as if they dared her to say more... Despite all of her instincts she decided to ignore his interruption and carried on with what she had been about to say  
"But I thought you loved her"  
"Yeah well feelings change". This time his voice hadn't been as harsh, it sounded almost sad. As though he was grieving the lack of love he felt towards Bella at that moment in time. His face showed no emotion and his eyes had maintained their usual glare.  
"Draco i…" Hermione trailed off, not sure what else she could say  
"Look, I get it Hermione. You don't want to go with me"  
"No… that's not what I was going to say"  
He turned to look at her again and this time it was his turn to look confused  
"But I thought" He started. Hermione ignored all the little voices in her head which screamed 'No don't do it! What about Bella!' and she looked Draco in the eyes and smirked  
"I'd love to go with you Malfoy""  
"Really" Draco asked in shock  
"Yes" She smiled and hugged him and smiled before stepping away and walking around him to go to class  
"See ya Granger" He smirked  
"Back to last names again are we?" She teased him and ruffled his hair  
"Hey, you started it" He protested trying to fix his hair again  
"Yeah but I'm a girl, I can do whatever the heck I want" She grinned and walked away  
"Hey Granger!" Draco called as she started to walk again  
"Yeah?" She asked peering over her shoulder  
"You're not that bad" 

Hermione smiled as she walked into Charms class, she had been asked to the Yule ball by none other than Draco Malfoy, and she couldn't help but smile as she imagined the look on Pansy Parkinson's face when she entered the hall with him. She was so busy daydreaming that she didn't hear her two best friends enter the class room until they had sat down next to her  
"Hey Mione" Harry grinned at her  
"Hey harry" She replied "Asked anyone to the Yule ball yet?"Harry blushed and shook his head  
"Don't worry mate, you'll get a date" Ron said "I mean you're Harry Potter for crying out loud!"  
"Thanks Ron" Harry muttered smiling a little as Hermione rolled her eyes  
"Honestly Ronald" She started "Harry isn't going to ask just anyone… are you?" She looked at Harry who was looking down at the floor  
"Of course not" He muttered. Hermione smirked at Ron while he muttered about her being a kill joy know it all. Harry merely laughed at his two friends  
"What about you Mione?" He asked  
"What about me?" Hermione blinked  
"Have you got anyone you want to take?" He asked making the 'you' more pronounced  
"Yeah Mione" Ron added looking at the bushy haired girl as she tried to think of what to tell them  
"Well…" She started unsure of what to say to them, they would probably kill her if they knew she was going to the ball with Draco Malfoy. They had been unsure of Bella dating him… and Bella was in forks waiting to come home and be with him again "No, no one I really want to ask" She said quickly hoping that the subject would move on  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you but I got a letter from Bella… well we got a letter from Bella" Harry said taking a piece of parchment out of his bag and showing it to the others  
"She can't wait to get back" Ron smiled "Good, I miss her… bet Malfoy does too". Hermione couldn't stand it anymore; she stood and ran from the room right as the teacher walked in  
"Hermione!" She could hear Harry's voice following her. She stopped running and sat next to a suit of armour  
"Over here Harry" She called back feebly  
"What was that about?" He asked "Has someone done something?" Hermione smiled inwardly as his protective side showed but she couldn't fight the guilt that was building up inside of her  
"Harry, I've done something terrible!" She cried hugging her friend  
"Mione, whatever it is I'm sure it'll be okay" Harry mutter trying his best to comfort her  
"No… I lied, I have been asked to the Yule ball" She muttered  
"By whom?"  
"someonewhoyoudon'twanttoknowabout" Hermione muttered  
"Hermione tell me now" Harry said looking into her eyes  
"Okay, but you have to promise that you won't hate me" Hermione begged  
"I promise"  
"Draco" Hermione said simply. She watched as Harry registered the information  
"But he's with Bella!" He said surprised  
"He doesn't love her anymore" She muttered "He said when she agreed to go to forks she said that she would probably fall in love with someone else and it crushed him… and he asked me to the ball" To her surprise Harry started laughing "Harry why are you laughing?"  
"Because I know what he means" Harry smiled  
"You do?" Now it was Hermione's turn to look surprised  
"Yeah" Harry said "I wanted to get Bella back the other year but she liked Draco and I realised that I liked Ginny"  
"Oh" Hermione muttered running a hand through her tangled hair, "well that changes things... doesn't it?". She looked at her best friend hoping that this did change thing, she liked the fact she had been asked to the ball. In her honest opinion she was nothing special and she was lucky to have one of the hottest guys in the school to ask her, she had always been slightly jealous of Bella when she was with Draco... but now it was her turn


End file.
